


At Her Service

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Historicaly inaccurate, Shameless Smut, Wynaught Brotp, how haught? WayHaught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been injured on the battlefield, Nicole finds herself assigned to be the personal guard of the  kingdom's most beloved yet aggravating princess. Strained friendships and an arranged marriage are not enough to stand in the way of the true love that blossoms from discord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends. So I've been holding off on doing a chaptered wayhaught fic until season 2 was announced. Now that it has been, I feel a bit more comfortable with this. Special thanks to JayBear1701 for betaing this and reminding me just how much I suck at tenses.** _

* * *

 

 

"Good day, Sir Victor." The early morning fog parted as light steps crunched against frozen grass, a tall form damp from a frigid morning swim striding with a confident gait. Long tapered fingers reached out, only to be blasted with a playful burst of air and God knows what else from the beast's nostrils. "Oh, is that how it is now?" A smile spread across fair features, dimples evident even in the low lighting of the rising sun.

The dapple gray destrier nodded eagerly, hooves stomping at the ground before bumping his snout into his owner's chest, searching for the treat he knew she'd brought for him.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." She ran her fingertips along the muscular neck, soothing down the fine hairs. "We should be home by end of day." Removing a sharp knife from her belt, the woman made easy work of the yellow apple, the cooks she'd long ago befriended having turned a blind eye in the rations tent earlier. The skin was a little weathered, but the sweet juices dripped down her wrists as she offered half to the horse. "Do you even remember what home is like?" She spoke softly, the fondness she had for the animal evident to anyone who dared wake before dawn. They had been together since leaving the kingdom, growing together into the rhythm of battle, protecting each other when needed. He was the closest thing she had to family out on the battlefield with the exception of her mentor and he was always available to offer an ear to listen to her woes.

Looking out at the pasture, she sniffled, taking a bite of her own and rolling the mealy flesh over her tongue as she stroked the dark mane. This early in the morning, before the rest of the world awoke, was her favorite part of the day. She was allowed the miniscule sliver of peace that would soon be disrupted by the wakefulness of a league of rowdy fighters. It was in these moments that she found easiest to look back on the countless nights she'd spent away from the kingdom, nights that had turned into weeks, months, and eventually years. How long had it been? Five years? Six? She could ask one of the record keepers, but she feared the answer.

One enemy had led to another and then to another until they had ended up so far from home they'd taken months to make the journey home when they'd received news of the king's passing. She could barely remember the reason they left in the first place.

She tried to remember the life she'd had at the castle, before she'd left on the campaign… before her life was ruled by the sword and duty to her king, but all she could remember were moments… small intervals of time that stood out like signal fires to remind her of what she was fighting for.

Remembering running through the halls of the castle, the sound of the laughter of her best friend, she sighed softly. Her best friend… the princess. Would things be different now? They were both older, so much so that no doubt the princess would have her own duties to attend to. Balls and dinners where there was no place for a knight. With the king's death came responsibilities that would no doubt fall on the shoulders of the girl who'd once, in secret, dared to call her sister. Would they still associate with each other? How many times had the chambermaid attempted to come between their friendship, saying an orphaned girl had no business within the walls of the royal castle? How many times had they snuck out together, where she was no longer a bastard without kin, and her friend was no longer a princess destined to live a life she had no control over? Would they still dare to sit by the river in naught but their shifts, talking about what the world outside the kingdom looked like?

No. There would be no dreams of leaving. She'd seen what the world had to offer, with its pain and misery. She still heard the screams of the dying in her dreams, the gurgle of blood as her sword plunged through a chest. She'd lived to see a helmet fall from the head of a boy years younger than herself as she pulled her sword from his body.

She would never look beyond the walls of the kingdom in wonder again.

She had changed. She wasn't as carefree as she once was. She understood more of the boundaries between social status. She understood the need for order and structure and where her place in life was. She was in no place to make a best friend of a princess.

Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself so as not to feel the bite of disappointment and rejection when she returned home.

"Nicole."

Turning in surprise, she attempted to mask the agony that shot through her side with the sudden movement. It was over a month ago that she had been injured and still the pain was overbearing at times. She couldn't help worrying about her future service, but she pushed the pain aside, taking in the presence of the man twice her age and far more weathered than she on the battlefield. He was shorter than her by a great deal and a bit stout, but he was an amazing fighter and critical thinker. That combined with his way with words, he was an obvious choice for Captain of the Guard. "Randell." She fed the rest of the apple to her horse before wiping away the lingering juices. "You're up early. Run out of ale last night?"

"Sadly, yes." He answered in a gruff tone, clearing his throat as he smoothed down his gray mustache with battle-worn fingers. "Did you find any sleep yourself, or is the pain still keeping you awake?"

Of course she couldn't hide anything from him. Having trained her since illness had taken her own parents from her, he knew every one of her tells. "I'm fine." To prove her point, she reached for the saddle she'd prepared before her swim, settling it over the blanket on Victor's back. By the time she got the straps tightened, the taste of blood lingered on her tongue from where she'd bit her cheek to keep silent. Her hands shook as she swallowed the pain, giving the older man a smile. "We about ready to head out?"

Randell shook his head at her stubbornness. Defending herself was apparently not the only thing he'd taught her "Should've sent you to the kitchen so they could teach you to cook instead of fight."

"Then who would watch your back on the battlefield?" Nicole smirked as she wrapped her hand in Victor's reins, knowing he wasn't serious. He took almost as much pride in her success in battle as she did, never having had a son of his own, just a daughter that preferred pretty dresses and ideas of marriage. "I bet you can't wait to see Mary."

Randell only grunted, leading the way back to camp.

Nicole smiled and followed him in silence.

Once the troops were mobilized, it took most of the day to arrive back at the kingdom. The sight that greeted them was definitely one to remember, one that was already in her memories from childhood, but from a completely different perspective. Nicole remembered what it had been like as a child, lining the streets with her parents and the other citizens of the kingdom as people came to watch the army pour in the gates.

She remembered sitting on her father's tall shoulders, wincing as the sun reflected off the well-shined armor of the knights that sat proudly in their saddles. When she had been a child, she didn't remember noticing any battle damage, no dents that couldn't be pounded out or punctures that spoke of the injuries that laid beneath the cloth and armor. She hadn't noticed the weary looks in the eyes of the knights, or the haunted expressions that hid behind false smiles and cheerful waves. In the eyes of a child, her memories lingered on the pride and honor of the great warriors that went out to conquer and defend. She saw heroes on their fine stallions.

How things had changed now that she was the one on horseback. She was excited to have returned home, where she might possibly get a night's rest without fear of an ambush, but she felt far from jovial. Not when she could still feel the pain in her side with every move, a pain that would sometimes rob her breath if she weren't braced for it. She always joked that Randell wouldn't survive a battlefield without her, and while that was true, so was the reverse.

She still remember the feel of the pike slicing through her side, a pain that had brought her to her knees in the midst of battle . Thankfully the thrust from the mounted rider, which had been aimed for her heart, had been deflected enough by Randell's intervention to keep her alive. In pain still, but alive. It had broken two of her ribs and sliced through her side, but she had survived. She had been lucky, where so many she knew and fought beside hadn't been.

And now, haunted and in pain, she was still expected to put up an excited facade and celebrate.

There would be a feast to commend their victory over their enemies, but in her heart she had lost the will to engage in such frivolity. Casting her eyes up towards the castle and the long path that cut through the busy kingdom, she longed for the ride to end. She wanted to slip from Victor's back and lead him the rest of the way, but the pompous ceremony was required. To increase the morale of the kingdom, Randell had explained. Because successful campaigns neither started nor ended on the battlefield. They started within the hearts and optimism of the people, and that was exactly where they ended.

"Almost there, Lass."

Nicole looked to her left where her mentor rode, reins wrapped around one glove as his other rose in greeting. There was pride in his posture, his smile like none she'd seen in the past several years despite knowing that age had been cruel to him. She knew the real reason he drank was because sleeping was difficult, old wounds and uncooperative joints working against his every move. This would be his last campaign. Knowing that, she wondered how he could still smile.

She felt a bump against her leg and noticed a girl no older than six years of age jogging beside her, cheeks red as roses and fiery red hair braided back and out of her face. A small fist of flowers was thrust in her direction and a smile worked it's way onto Nicole's face as she accepted them. "Thank you." To her surprise, the girl grew ten shades redder before shrieking in excitement and dashing back to the crowd where her father scooped her up.

For the smallest of moments, she didn't feel any pain in her side. Looking up at Randell, she saw knowing eyes watching her, and the ghost of a wink before he turned back to the crowd.

Surprisingly, she found the remainder of the ride slightly more bearable with her handful of flowers. Longer than she hoped later, they stood before the grand steps, a place that was hers to stand only because she was second to the captain, most of the men having head to the barracks.

Atop the stairs was a line of noblemen, some she recognized and some she didn't. No doubt they were there to keep the kingdom together until coronation of a new king.

There was one form that stood out like a diamond in the rough, a crimson dress clinging to the womanly curves of a girl that had grown out of her awkward teen years. She stood with a nobility that showed off her status, back straight, shoulders back, dark hair meticulously braided in a complex weave. She looked positively bored until her dark eyes settled on Nicole.

Even as Nicole ascended the stairs beside Randell, she could see the smile inching slowly across the royal features until they were standing less than a few steps apart. Nicole couldn't stop her own smile if she wanted to.

Unexpectedly to all watching, the princess closed the distance between herself and the captain's second, pulling her into a hug for the entire kingdom to see. "You didn't die!"

Nicole didn't even feel the pain as she wrapped her arms around the richly clothed form. "Wyn… I'm pretty sure this is against protocol," but still she returned the hug, flooded with a silent relief.

"Pfft… haven't you heard? I'm in charge now." She laughed a bit, pulling back to reveal eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Unable to stop herself, she pulled Nicole back into another hug, purposely ignoring the clearing throats of her advisors.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen bustled with activity, fires roaring with roasting meat and knives chopping loudly. It was the day the army returned and while the higher blooded folks lined the streets in celebration, the cooks were busy coming up with enough food to feed everyone.

There were two different meals being prepared. There were the pheasants and candied fruits for the feast, along with little bits of food that could easily be picked up with the hand. There were three large boars being roasted on spits, the air filling with the savory scents as a table full of quick hands carved fruits and vegetables into elaborate designs fit for royalty.

The other meal, for the mass of the army, was simpler yet still greater than any meal they'd had in years. A thick and hearty venison stew with rich spices and fresh bread made with ground potatoes and brushed with sweet butter.

Preparation was quite a spectacle to watch, a well oiled machine in which synchronicity was demanded in order for dinner to be served in time. It was why, when the newest shipment of supplies were being lugged in by the wheelbarrows, the woman in charge had little patience.

"Come on you lot, those potatoes need to get on the fire." The older woman rushed the group of workers in the door. She mentally counted the supplies coming in, watching each worker closely. It wasn't rare for people to attempt to sneak in with the supplies, not with nefarious intentions, of course, as the kingdom had been at peace for years with little discontent in the streets, but simply with those trying to get a taste of a richer life.

Her eyes fell on a suspicious character, the hood of a threadbare cloak pulled up to cover their head. She had a strict no hood policy, and anyone delivering supplies knew it. Anyone wanting to hide their identity was instantly the target of her scrutiny.

"Hey you."

The form froze. Although the sack of potatoes was obvious in their hands, the person was facing away from her, effectively hiding their identity. Alerting the guards was on the tip of her tongue, but so far the form hadn't attempted to run.

"You're either new or a complete imbecile. You can't just walk into the royal castle hiding your face, you…" Grabbing the thin shoulder, she turned the form and gasped. "You!" She sputtered, surprise turning to outrage.

The tattered hood fell back, revealing light eyes and light brown hair pulled back into a single braid. The young woman had a smile that was far from innocent. "Good day, Amelia." This wasn't the first time she'd been caught in the trenches of dinner preparation.

The older woman huffed, snatching the sack of potatoes from her and off-handedly dumping it on the closest person walking by. "Are you insane?" She let her eyes travel over the plain dress. Even in commoner's clothes, nothing could really hide the pride and fearlessness that was obvious in her posture. "You can't just go walking around the kingdom unguarded, Princess Waverly."

After a slight cringe at the title, the light eyes rolled, a nose wrinkling as she smiled wider. "Sure I can." Her small hands came up and unbuckled the thin cloak, her disguise obviously ruined. She had a smudge of dirt across one cheek but there was no wiping away her happy smile. "Walking around the kingdom is just so boring when there are ten men surrounding you." She shrugged. "Besides, people always try to give me things and I'd rather pay for them."

"One of these days…" The old woman felt her heart flutter. The younger of the king's two daughters was loved by all, and her carefree kindness was known across the land. It made her an easy target if anyone ever wanted to hit the kingdom with devastating effect.

"I'm fine." Waverly shrugged, looking around. Her eyes lit up as she saw a tray of tarts cooling on a rack. "I can take care of myself, you know." She snatched one of the tarts and gave the woman a wink. "I'll see you later."

"I better not see you." The old woman called out, knowing the girl would no doubt sneak out again.

Waverly could only laugh as she traveled familiar halls, chewing on the sweet pie while weaving her way around the castle using a route she knew by heart. To anyone else, the castle could be a maze and it wasn't hard for her to lose the guards her sister kept outside her chamber for some reason. But she rarely needed to resort to such mischief. Little did they know, there was a passage in her chamber that gave her access to the castle without using the door.

She had just slipped into her bedroom, closing the passage that was hidden behind a painting, when her chamber door opened loudly, echoing off the stone walls as the wood and steel impacted the bricks.

"Gus!" Her hand flew to her chest as she recognized her handmaiden, attempting to sooth her rapidly beating heart.

"There you are!" The older woman huffed, marching over to the woman with purpose. "I have been searching for you everywhere, Princess. I thought maybe..." She shook her head, letting the words trail off.

The princess crossed her arms over her chest. After all these years of raising her, the woman still refused to fulfill her wish. "Augusta… how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" She used the woman's full name, knowing how much she hated it. "Waverly… Wav… Bane of your existence … any of those would apply to the situation." She smiled, the bridge of her nose wrinkling in the most endearing way. "What was it that you wanted again?"

"Prin… Waverly…" Gus released an exasperated sigh. "You were supposed to be with Princess Wynonna to welcome the army home. They've already reached the castle."

Light eyes doubled in size. "Oh no... I lost track of the hour." Lifting the hem of her dress she intended to dash to her sister's side, only to be stopped by a firm hand.

"You are covered in dust from head to toe, and the Lord knows where you got this wretched dress." Reaching out, she wiped away a smudge of dirt on Waverly's cheek. "You are already late. Taking a few moments to freshen up your appearance would be quite wise, Princess."

"Guuuussss." She whined in discontent. Two other handmaidens appeared, as if somehow they predicted they would be needed. She knew better than to fight the hands that stripped away her dress and Gus's mentions of burning it, or the wet cloth that was moved up her arms, over her collar, wiping away the dust from the streets. After almost two decades of it, she should be used to the doting, but she's never seen herself as having an elevated status. It was something she constantly fought with Gus about.

"There we go. Isn't that better?" Gus commented as she tightened the laces of the dress.

"I'm awfully late." Waverly chewed on her bottom lip, imagining how irritated Wyn was going to be. "Maybe I shouldn't go right now? We could make up an excuse and I can beg for forgiveness at the feast."

"You are out of your mind if you think that's a good idea." Gus shook her head, releasing the hair from its braid and running a brush through the soft locks.

Waverly sighed heavily, wincing as the woman was less than gentle with her brushing. "I know." She saw one of the younger handmaidens approaching with a velvet pillow, sunlight bouncing off glistening metal. "Come on… really?"

Gus rolled her eyes, lifting the polished silver circlet from the cushion. "How old are you now that you aren't expecting this?" She settled the thin band on the princess's head, making sure it was straight. "Whenever you're in public."

Waverly blew out a calming breath, attempting to center herself for what was to come. As much as she complained, she knew the role she played, and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her sister… anymore than she already had by being late.

She understood the importance of this day. The finer knights of the kingdom had been gone for years, securing the legacy of her family, and the least she could do was be on time to welcome them home. Waverly thought about the look her father would have given her had she been late, and she felt a tug at her heart. In the past few months, she'd cried all the tears she had left for his death, but it still pained her to think about his passing.

Her mother had disappeared over 15 years ago, rumored to have run off with some knight or other. She had been too young to remember the woman and all she had were memories of her father being the center of her world. The age difference between Wynonna and herself was enough to put distance between them growing up, the older of the two preferring to spend her days running around the castle with her friends and leaving Waverly behind to occupy her time with her books and handmaidens until she was older and cunning enough to escape herself.

Not that it had been detrimental. Wyn, who proved to grow less and less interested in matters of the kingdom as she aged, was very unlike Waverly who was well versed in the history and laws of the kingdom. It wasn't rare, in the past few months, that her sister would wake her in the middle of the night, begging for council.

With her appearance finally acceptable in accordance to Gus's standards, Waverly opened her chamber doors again, smiling at the guards who eyed her warily. "Let's get this circus on the road." She commented as they led the way down the hall. Shoulders back, spine straight, she mentally repeated, knowing how important public appearances were. Small breaths, Gus had always told her, to give a more elegant appearance.

Attention turned to her the second she exited the castle door. She began to descend the stairs to the large platform halfway down just as she saw Wynonna pull one of the knights into a hug. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. That was completely against protocol. She nearly laughed at the obviously stressed advisors who were standing tensely behind her sister. The men that had served their father had a tendency to be a little… pompous.

They were old men clinging to old traditions that limited the power of women. They were part of a dying generation and Waverly, quite frankly, couldn't wait for them to do just that. Wyn, who was beyond uncertain about her newly acquired role, fought with them constantly, especially when they continually insisted she hold off her official coronation until they could find her a husband that could rule the kingdom with competence.

As if her sister would ever let that happen.

Waverly reached the small gathering just as Wyn pulled back from the hug a second time, holding the knight at arm's length. It was then that she realized the reason for her sister's strange behavior. The tall knight with shining armor and fiery red hair had a face she slightly remembered. She was used to seeing the battle-scarred faces of the men that guarded the castle, none of which she would call even slightly attractive.

This woman, however, was unlike any knight she'd seen before. Even with a scar that cut through one brow and just briefly touched her cheek, an obvious knife attack that had been aimed with more deadly intentions, she was still beautiful. She barely remembered her, Wynonna's friend that had gone off with the army as a strange squire to the Captain. As a child, she had never been invited on any of the adventures her sister went on at the time, Wynonna being a defiant teenager while Waverly was still considered too young to leave the castle, all of her time spent taking lessons or hiding in the library.

Not that the younger version of the woman had ever been cruel to her, Waverly was just never given the opportunity to actually speak with her. She didn't even remember her name.

When eyes that glowed in the light of the sun, shining a soft brown, turned her way, she couldn't help but smile. How could someone who'd been living with an army for years, still look so delicate in armor?

As if only then noticing her sister had arrived, Wynonna turned. "Wave!" She gave her an exasperated sigh. "Nice to see your timing is impeccable as ever."

"You know I'm all about the entrance."

"Well I say, if you were aiming for a memorable entrance, you certainly achieved it." The knight gave her a smile, cheeks coloring just slightly darker than her sun-kissed skin.

_Small breaths_ , Waverly told herself as she returned the smile, feeling the heat in her own cheeks as she barely heard her sister's continuing beratement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the patience. With Like a Boomerang finally done, I can concentrate on this more. Thank you to Jaybear1701 for making sure  this chapter doesn't look too horrible.**

* * *

 

"And then he runs off with the back of his tunic missing completely, his rear end on display for all to see."

A round of laughter followed the end of the story.

Nicole sipped her wine with a soft sigh, shifting to a more comfortable position, wincing as the movement sent a sharp pain through her side. She'd heard the story around the campfire more times than she could count, battle stories and humorous tales often used to raise the morale of the troops. She had no more strength for morale. She was at least glad that she'd been allowed to strip out of her armor and was not forced into the confining laces of a dress. If there was one thing being injured was good for, it was the leniency in her dress code. Whenever the wound healed, surely she would be expected to behave in a more lady-like fashion, but for the time being, the loose tunic she wore under a non-binding waist coat gave her a bit more respite than she'd had all day.

"You look about as bored as I feel."

Nicole was surprised by the voice, embarrassed she'd been caught by the younger princess and a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Sorry. Not bored, My Lady. Just a little travel worn."

"Just Waverly, please." She pursed her lips, a thoughtful look on her face. "I suppose it is a little thoughtless, expecting people who have spent all day traveling to be up all night, regaling us royal snobs with tales of foreign locations."

Nicole's eyebrows rose in shock. "No no. That's not what I mean…"

"Well it's what _I_ mean." Waverly laughed, picking up her goblet and sipping the sweet wine. "You may be too kind to say it, but I'm not."

Sipping her own wine, Nicole took a minute to take in the woman that had grown out of the girl she remembered. She remembered Waverly being a child when she left, a nuisance that Wynonna spent most of her youth trying to hide from. Waverly had so badly wanted to join them often, but the teenage Wynonna wanted freedoms that couldn't be acquired with a young child following them.

The princess was far from the little girl desperate for their attention. She'd grown into a confident, beautiful, and as she's gained from her commentary throughout the night, quite an intelligent person. "Well, to be fair," Nicole picked at the luxurious cake still sitting in front of her, not used to such sweetness anymore. "The food is quite delicious, considering I ate dried venison and stale bread for breakfast after bathing in an ice cold river."

Waverly laughed softly. "Sounds… I'm sorry I can't even think of a word to describe how… not fun that sounds."

Nicole canted her head in agreement. She didn't often speak ill of her travels, considering there were fighters that unfortunately did not return home with them, but the wine was good and she feared she may have consumed too much. "It wasn't too bad." She tried to cover up her complaint.

"I have a question." Waverly leaned closer, obviously not wanting others to hear "What was it like, being the only woman in an army full of men?"

It wasn't a question she hadn't heard before. It seemed to be a pretty popular one. "I think, had I not been trained by Randell, my answer might be different, but I found I was treated no differently. I did my equal share of the work and no one thought I was a burden on the army."

"No no no." Waverly waved her hand. "That's not what I meant." She leaned so close, Nicole could smell the floral soap on her skin. "You mentioned you took a bath in a river… did you not worry someone might try to steal a glimpse? Or is that something you aimed for?" A devious smile crossed her lips, surprising Nicole.

"I…" Nicole felt her cheeks darkening. "While no… that's not something I would aim for... I can't say it's never happened." She reached up and scratched her ear, not exactly sure of what she really wanted to say in response. "I mean, accidents happen, but I've learned to be confident about my body so it was never weird."

Waverly looked like she wanted to say more, maybe try to embarrass the knight a little more, but she nodded instead, her eyes dipping to rake over the long form with a speculative eye.

Nicole fought the urge to squirm. While it was true, she had grown a healthy amount of confidence the past few years, there was something about the speculative eye of her friend's younger sister that made her a little self-conscious.

Finally Waverly sat back in her seat, raising her goblet again. "I'd be confident with that body as well." She spoke softly before taking a sip.

It wasn't something she expected. Nicole felt like the shock was evident on her face, considering the satisfied smirk on the Princess's delicate features as she turned to speak with her sister. She took her goblet and drained it, not surprised when a server came around and refilled it. She wasn't even sure what she thought coming home would be like, but watching as the brunette nonchalantly circled the rim of her own goblet with a fingertip, she hadn't expected the sudden heat that took over her.

* * *

 

"Nicole."

The weariness in her bones groaned as Nicole stopped, turning at the familiar voice. She'd been so close to escaping the feast, the promise of a warm cot calling to her. "Your Highness." The words sounded strange to her, but still she let them slide from her mouth.

"Are you seriously going to come at me with that _Your Highness_ crap?" Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Where are you headed?"

"To the Barracks, Your…" She let it trail off when eyes narrowed in her direction.

"What? You're not seriously going to live in the barracks with all those men are you?"

Nicole's brow furrowed. "Of course. Where do you think I've been sleeping the past years?"

A contemplative look came over Wynonna's face as she thought about that. "Oh… ok well if you insist, then _I_ must insist that you stay in the castle tonight at least." When Nicole began to protest, she held up a finger. "You know, I can pull rank on you quite easily. I do it all the time. _You can't have just wine and pastries for dinner…_ " She mocked one of the chefs. "Yes I can, cause I'm in charge. _Wyn I'm going to stay in the barracks tonight_ …" She said with an overly-nagging voice. "No you're not, you're staying here." Stepping a little closer. "Besides, Randell told me you were injured and I insist you let the royal healer take a look and make sure you'll survive."

"I'm fine, Wynn. It was over a month ago." She tried to smile but felt a small spike of fear. She knew that the lasting pain was unusual, that something must be wrong, and the last thing she needed was some healer telling her she's too injured to serve. "Besides, I don't have any of my things."

"Did I not mention I was in charge?" Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew there was no arguing and instead gave the brunette an exaggerated bow, ignoring the pull at her side. "As you wish, My Queen."

* * *

 

Looking around the large room as she undid the braid in her hair, Nicole sighed heavily. When Wynonna had asked her to spend the night, she hadn't exactly thought it would be in one of the royal chambers just a few feet away from either royal daughter. Looking at the bed that was built large enough to hold four knights and probably their horses as well, she pursed her lips.

There was a small pile of clothing to one side which was quite similar to what she was wearing, if not quite a bit richer. Further investigation revealed a longer, looser tunic meant for sleeping in. She took her time undressing, kicking her boots to the side and sliding out of her pants and tunic, careful not to move too quickly lest she strain her side. A long mirror against one wall called to her and stripped bare, she padded quietly to the mirror, the stone floor cold against the bottoms of her feet as she stood before her reflection. The scar on her side had closed on the surface, leaving a jagged red line along her ribs, but as she ran her fingertips over it, she could feel the scar tissue under the uneven surface. Steeling herself, she began to stretch out her arms and shoulders. She grit her teeth, ignoring the pain as she worked through it. If she was going to be examined by a healer, she knew he was going to test her limits, evaluating her capabilities. She wasn't going to let this stop her.

What would she do if she weren't serving? Most grew up learning a craft or a trade, tanning hides, sowing fields, cooking? Would she be required to marry some ignorant townsperson who expected her to pop out a brood of ungrateful brats?

No. The very thought made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't just some peasant girl anymore. She didn't even have proper parents. She would be a horrible mother, no doubt.

She was good at fighting. Protecting, that's what she had trained in.

With a heavy sigh, Nicole moved to the table where she filled a large porcelain bowl from a pitcher, washing her face quickly before running wet fingers through her hair, settling wavy, auburn locks. Casting a look at the plate of fresh fruit as she dried her face on a scrap of linen, she couldn't believe she'd lived around this as a child. She was slipping on the sleep shirt when suddenly a knock sounded against the door. Looking around for some way to defend herself, she picked up the small knife from the platter of fruit.

"Nicole?" The soft voice floated through the thick door, almost imperceivable.

Setting the knife down, Nicole moved to the door, pulling open the thick wood. "Your… Waverly." She corrected herself. An army of men never bothered her, but standing before the princess in just a sleeping shift, she felt a little exposed.

Waverly's gaze seemed to drift over her form without guilt before her eyes moved back up to Nicole's. With a twitch of her eyebrows, she gave the knight a small smile, her arms wrapped around a bundle. "Now why can't I get the staff to pick that up so quickly?" With a shake of her head, she held the bundle out. "A runner came up from the barracks. Apparently the Captain thinks you would like this or something."

Her eyes quick to identify what Waverly offered her, Nicole smiled brightly, accepting the bundle. Her fingers wrapped around a solid hilt and the air filled with the sound of her sword being drawn. The weight was a delicious comfort she didn't realize she had been missing. When she realized the princess was watching, she had the decency to blush as she sheathed the blade. "Thank you. I was just realizing how unprepared I was when you knocked."

"Were you afraid I might attack?"

"No of course not."

"Why not?"

Nicole took a step back, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Waverly rose an eyebrow, her head tilted to the side. "Why weren't you afraid I would attack? I'm tougher than I look." There's a hint of amusement in her voice that revealed her playful intentions.

Nicole had to laugh at that, her eyes drifting over the brunette's form. It was only then that she noticed the princess was no longer in her royal garb, instead had put on a common pair of pants and a plain shirt, worn yet well tended boots tied tight. Around her neck, a simple cloak was fastened. "You do look quite tough, my Lady, but where are you going in such an outfit?"

"Oh." Waverly seemed to straighten at that, all amusement slipping from her face for a moment before she put on a smile that seemed less genuine. "I was just in the stables. Which reminds me I should probably change. I hope you have a well rest." She offered a quick smile before turning.

Nicole barely had time to blink before the princess disappeared. What in the world? Closing the door, she carried her sword to the bed, propping it against the wall where it would be easily reachable. Replaying the interaction in her mind, she tried to break down the conversation. It had seemed like a playful flirtation, one the brunette seemed to initiate, and it had been going well until Nicole had mentioned her clothes.

With a heavy sigh, Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, her mind still wrapping around the interaction. What was she even doing anyway? Waverly was a princess. She was a knight. There was a line one couldn't cross and this was it.

With her mind swimming, she laid back, nearly cursing when she seemed to be swallowed by the soft bedding. It was softer than anything she'd slept in since leaving the kingdom. Even when they had managed to procure rooms in an inn, still the beds had come nowhere near this.

Her mind continued to play over the conversation, even as she felt her mind beginning to sink into slumber. The last thought that came to her was, for someone who had been in the stables, with as many beasts as she remembered… the princess's boots had been awfully clean.


	4. Chapter 4

"When did it happen?" Wynonna sat in the miniature version of her throne at the head of the table, a worried look on her face.

"Probably happened around midnight." Randell stood to the side, the table occupied by the council of advisors. "The guard found his body on the West road when he showed up to relieve him."

Waverly frowned as she read over the record of events, running her fingers through her wavy hair. She was exhausted and her head was pounding from too much wine, but it didn't distract her from the contents of the report. A guard was dead, found gutted just after dawn. No one saw anything. Or… they're just saying no one saw anything. "You've been gone a long time Sir Randall, yet you've come home at the ideal time. This is the third guard in under a month.

"I've heard as much." Randell nodded. "And it was the same before?" He looked back and forth between the royal sisters. He hadn't expected Waverly to join them in the meeting, but everyone seemed used to her presence, and throughout the meeting she had seemed to ask the pertinent questions.

Waverly nodded. "You said you had your own men looking around? And there weren't any tracks?"

Randell shook his head. "It's a very busy area during the day. We didn't find anything out of the ordinary but I have a handful of men searching a little closer, asking around to see if anyone saw anything."

Waverly nodded. "Use as many men as you need. We want this solved. We can't have people thinking they can just kill off our guard without consequences." She sighed heavily, massaging her temple, looking at her sister who had a troubled look on her face. "With the army back, you'll need to organize things with Xavier," she raised a hand to wave the man forward from where he was standing against the same wall Randell had been, "come up with a new guard schedule. He's been handling the army in your absence and we don't want anyone on post alone. We've got the manpower now." Pausing for a minute, she looked to Wynonna. "Right?"

Wynonna nodded. "That's a good idea. The last thing we need is a bunch of murders going on during the coronation in 2 weeks." Sitting up, she cleared her throat. "Ok, I have court in about an hour and I need to eat something. Let me know if anything comes up from your investigation and we'll meet again tomorrow."

Waverly didn't know how she'd forgotten about the coronation. What with all the excitement the night before, she felt a bit of dread start to rise.

"My Queen," one of the advisors spoke up. "Are we going to discuss the list of suitors? I have…"

"That's definitely a no on that. Tell you what, you guys take a break, reevaluate your life, and we'll talk again tomorrow?" Wynonna gave them all a wry look.

Waverly rolled her eyes, rolling up the parchment and handing it back to Randell. "Thank you."

"Um… Your Highness." Randell paused, watching as the other men left. "Is Nicole well?"

Standing up and stretching in a very unroyal way, Wynonna moved to Waverly's side, waving him off before her sister could respond. "My royal healer is inspecting her wounds as we speak." When Randell rose an eyebrow, she rose her own in challenge. "Not that I don't trust your traveling medics, or anything but… we do have the finest resources here."

Randell looked for a minute as though he was going to say something but thought better of it, bowing just slightly. "Your Highness. Your Majesty."

Finally alone, Wynonna sat on the edge of the table, nudging Waverly's shoulder. "You look like you had way too much wine last night."

Waverly blew out a long sigh, wincing as she leaned back in her chair. "That… might be true." She took another deep breath, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair again before twisting it all together to the side. "What is the kitchen making for lunch?"

"Pheasant I believe."

With a small wince, Waverly pushed herself to her feet. "I think I might lay down for a bit, soothe my skull."

"You're joining me for court though, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Waverly nodded. "Of course. I'd hate for you to behead everyone because I drank too much."

"Skipping lunch is probably not the best thing."

As if on cue, the door opened and one of the servants wheeled in a cart loaded with covered platters. "Your Majesty. Your Highness." She spoke softly.

"You see! It's a sign!" Wynonna licked her lips. "That's a lot of food, even for me, Margarette. Is one of these for Nicole?"

The girl nodded quickly. "As requested, my Queen. I will stop there after this."

"I'll take it." Waverly quickly piped up, liberating the designated domed plate.

"Your Highness, please. Let me do it for you."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to lay down for a bit anyway and she's right next door." When the servant was about to protest again, she rose her eyebrows in challenge.

The girl's mouth snapped shut, her eyes round. "As you wish, your Highness."

* * *

 

"How long ago was this again?"

Nicole winced as she held one arm over her head and the other holding a sheet to her bare chest, the healer probing at her ribs. "Three weeks ago?" It was a lie. It was closer to 5 but she didn't want him to know that. Better he think she was still healing.

"This scarring looks a little… further along than three weeks." He eyed her suspiciously before letting her drop her arm. "You can put your shirt on."

She dressed quickly, sliding the service tunic over her shirt and pulling her hair out from the collar before taking a comforting breath. There was something about the royal crest that made her feel more secure, running her fingers over the the gold embroidery that stood bright against the maroon material on her chest. She fastened the leather belt around her waist, the weight of her sword just another comfort she relied on.

"How is your appetite? Are you eating well?"

Nicole nodded quickly. "Yes, probably more than I should have at the dinner last night." She laughed softly but noticed he seemed to just continue scribbling, lost in his own world. "So, am I dying?"

The healer snorted, shaking his head. "Of course not. Far from it. You're actually in great shape for someone who's been in battle for as long as you have, and the wound should heal nicely."

It was a relief to hear the words, Nicole admitted to herself. She had been so worried something was wrong with the slow rate in which it was healing. "So… am I cleared?" She bit her bottom lip nervously. She was ready to return to the barracks. After so many years of laying on the ground, the overstuffed mattress had caused more trouble than naught in her sleep.

His refusal to answer lasted a few long minutes before he sighed heavily. Packing up his supplies, the man looked at Nicole closely before shaking his head. "No."

"WHAT?"

"No." The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Two of your ribs are still healing and the flesh in the area has not been allowed to heal." He gave her a direct look. "Judging from the wound, I'm guessing it was about 5 weeks? It's still healing because you haven't taken the time to rest."

Nicole felt a sorrow budding from within. If she wasn't allowed to serve, what the hell was she going to do. "I did the best I could considering I was in the middle of an army." She was a female in an all-male army. She wasn't going to show any sign of weakness.

"Look. It's not permanent. You can return to service in a few weeks, but you need to rest. No training. No sparring."

"And what in the world am I to do until this wretched affliction no longer rules my life?"

The doctor sniffled with a shrug. "That is not my concern."

Nicole was about to protest when there was a knock at the door. With a frustrated growl she yanked open the heavy door. "WHAT?" she yelled, freezing suddenly.

"Well, I haven't been yelled at by someone other than Augusta in quite some time." Waverly joked. She let her eyes travel over the tall form before smiling slightly "I take it you're finished with your exam? I brought you lunch." Waverly lifted the domed tray, nodding at the healer who slipped around her, using the opportunity to escape.

"Wait, you…" Nicole sighed when the healer disappeared, leaving her with just the princess and herself alone. "Your Highness, thank you… you didn't have to do that." She closed the door regretfully.

"And we're back to the your highness thing." Waverly rolled her eyes, moving the platter to the bed. "We were doing so well last night." She took a seat and pat the surface. "You should eat something."

Nicole looked back and forth between the bed and the now closed door. She wished she could argue more with the healer, but with the sudden presence of the princess… With a huff she moved over to the bed, taking a seat. "Thank you, Waverly. You really didn't have to do that. I could have gotten something from the kitchen." The thought that the princess was bringing her a meal was so strange to believe.

"Well I merely carried it over from the council room." She pulled off the dome, pursing her lips as she looked over the platter. "Do you eat pheasant? It's not bad. They make it maybe once a month or so. Wyn loves it." Looking up, she noticed Nicole's hesitance. "I mean, if you would prefer, I can have someone bring up some dried venison. Maybe some stale week-old bread?"

Nicole smiled, shaking her head as she reached up to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. "No need. It looks beyond delicious, although I'm not a fan of figs." She wrinkled her nose at the slices before reaching for one of the roasted roots. There was a slight sweetness to it, definitely welcome over the salty foods they ate on the road.

"What?" Waverly gave her a disbelieving look before reaching for a slice. "How can you not like figs?" She scoffed, taking a bite of the fruit, careful not to eat the skin.

Looking up, Nicole couldn't help it. She watched the way Waverly sunk her teeth into it, not completely but just the dark red flowers that made up the inside. "Um…" Blinking, she looked down at the roasted bird, picking at the white meat. "Just… not a fan of the little tingle it leaves behind." She felt her cheeks redden and it was aggravating to say the least.

"Hmm." Waverly smiled at that, a smile that was far from innocent in its intent. "I like a good tingle." Even she couldn't say the words without a brief chuckle before setting the uneaten skin of the fig on the edge of the plate. "So, how did your visit with the healer go? Are you dying?"

Nicole shook her head, swallowing the bit of pheasant she was chewing on. "It went… better than expected yet… not well enough." She wasn't sure how much she should reveal. Surely since the healer reported directly to Wynonna, Waverly would know eventually. Even just at dinner last night, she could see how closely Wynonna relied on her sister. No doubt there were no secrets between them. "I am apparently pulled from service indefinitely." She wasn't feeling all that hungry suddenly, thinking of the future days to come.

"Oh." Waverly gave her a sympathetic look, reaching out to touch her knee. "I'm sorry. When will you be able to return?"

Nicole felt the warmth of the hand on her knee, momentarily distracted before she realized she'd been asked a question. "I can't know for sure. Whenever I'm healed fully I suppose…" _if that ever happens,_ she wanted to add, but she kept it to herself.

"Well…" Dusting off her fingers and standing, Waverly smoothed down the length of her dress. "Before my sister has a chance to, I must insist that you stay here in the castle while you heal."

Nicole froze. That was the last thing she needed. She couldn't be away from the army that long. What would the men think? That she thought herself better than they? That she was using her royal connections to live away from the barracks? Because as a woman, she could bond with the royal siblings? "Although I appreciate the offer…"

"If you appreciated the offer, you will end that sentence with 'thank you, that sounds lovely.'" Waverly rose her eyebrows in challenge.

"Surely I can't just…"

"You can and you will." Waverly cut her off once more, her voice growing more stern. "I'm insisting."

Nicole swallowed, her eyes taking in the sight of a princess that was set in her ways. This wasn't the Waverly that had just been sitting with her, sharing a meal. Somewhere since the night before, she'd forgotten her place and she felt a slight queeziness. Gathering her composure, she stood up and bowed slightly. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Waverly narrowed her eyes at the woman, her nostrils flaring in indignation.

Nicole attempted to hide her defiance while knowing her barb had hit exactly the nerve the princess hated.

"Good. I'll let Wynonna know." With a deep breath, she appeared to gather her thoughts before speaking again. "Enjoy the rest of your meal. I must rest before court." Moving to the door and pulling it halfway open, she paused, looking as though she planned to say more before shaking her head and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Nicole waited a long moment before looking around the chamber that had suddenly become her unwilling containment.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly sighed softly, watching the advisors leave the chamber. With a glance, she marked the position of the sun before returning her gaze to Wyn who was signing the stack of parchments she'd handed her. Court had gone by fairly quickly which meant she had time for her favorite past time, after talking a bit with her sister of course. "Are you going to actually read those?"

Wynonna looked up after applying her seal to one, giving it a few seconds to dry. "I skimmed… besides… I trust you." She set the sheet aside, signing the next one. "Are you saying I shouldn't?" She reached up to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear, accidentally leaving a streak of ink across her cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Waverly contemplated leaving it there to see how long it would take for someone to mention it. Considering her sister was talking about trusting her, she decided against it. With a laugh, she reached out, wiping away the dark smear with her thumb. "You should." She cleared her throat as she sat up a little straighter, stretching her back as she fiddled with a loose thread from her dress. "Did you get the report on Nicole?"

Wynonna didn't even glimpse up from her stack. "I did. Did you tell her to stay?"

Waverly smirked. "Yup." Of course she knew Wynonna was going to suggest that, but it was nice to know she had a grasp on things.

"She mad?"

"Yup."

Wynonna sighed softly, finally looking up from what she was doing. "Do you think we should let her go back to the barracks?" There was an uncertainty in her voice.

Waverly pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond. On one hand, Nicole was a grown woman, capable of making her own choices. Beyond that, she was a fighter, second in command of the army and used to making life or death decisions. On the other hand, she was so damn stubborn. "Well, if you make her stay, she'll probably be pissed for a while before getting over it. She'll heal a lot faster and stop being so grumpy a lot faster. If you let her go back to the barracks, she'll be doing everything she can to prove she's not injured around all the men. She'll be injured for longer and possibly worse." She shrugged. "Technically she's your friend. You know her better than I do. I only have what I was able to conclude from our recent conversations, considering as a kid I was always left behind so…"

Wynonna snorted, returning to what she was doing. "And here we are…" She set aside another parchment, signing the next. "You spent all that time in the library, your nose buried in books and learning all about the history of the kingdom and now you're essentially running it because it's too boring to keep my attention." With a smile that bordered on wicked, she reached over and pinched her sister's cheek, getting her hand smacked away. "You've always been the smart one. If only you were born first, then you could be the one Daddy's stiff-necked buddies are trying to marry off."

"Wyn…" Softening her voice, Waverly put her hand on her sister's. She knew marriage was the farthest thing from her sister's mind. "You know you're in charge, right?"

"True, but considering what a big male-centric stain this throne has been, I don't want to make any waves. At least not until the coronation. Those dodgy old men have their claws in too many places." She chuckled. "Making waves is your thing, Waves."

"You know it." Seeing the deflection for what it was, Waverly laughed, pushing up from her chair and stretching her back. The lacings of her dress prohibited too deep of a breath and she winced. "Alright. I love you, Sis, but I need to go invest in some me time."

"Sounds like code for 'get in trouble'."

Waverly grinned, the bridge of her nose wrinkling. "As you said… making waves."

"Hey." Wynonna gave her a stern look. "Please watch out. If you leave the castle, please take along a guard."

Waverly paused. The last thing she wanted was a small squadron of heavily armed soldiers following her. Frankly, she prefered to stay hidden. "Of course." She smiled, more for her sister's benefit.

What Wynonna didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

 

Nicole sat on the floor of the chamber, the sound of her sharpening stone sliding down the length of her blade instilling a minute sense of calm in her. She tried not to think about Waverly or Wynonna and her sudden removal from service.

If she lingered too long on it, she knew her resentment was going to stew and she was really trying to not get any angrier. For the time being, she knew she was stuck and she had to make the best of her time.

A squire had delivered her personal effects, not that she had many - a satchel of clothing and the small pile of armor sitting in the corner. She hadn't had time to ask for it yet. No doubt the men she'd traveled with had been alerted to her predicament and she dreaded what the reception of that news had been. Someone had requested her gear be sent up.

She was injured, yes, but she had no doubt the reason she was holed up in the castle was purely due to nepotism. There were other men injured worse than she that still resided in the barracks, men that could barely sit up in their saddles and had to be wheeled home in carts. While she could see some men would understand her situation, would know she would never do such a thing by choice, what of the rest of the army? Those that stayed behind to protect the kingdom and never had the chance to see her in battle, those would be the men that never respected her.

This was an unfortunate situation she doubted she would be able to mend any time soon. The second to the captain being pampered by royalty while others were crammed together in the barracks, it wouldn't be ignored. What would happen when her wound healed and she wished to return to service? Everything she'd done to earn respect would be forgotten, buried away like the men who didn't make it home.

Nicole feared she had been forced to leave the knight that she had become at the gates.

With a frustrated sigh, she stashed away her sharpening stone, using a piece of linen to wipe down the length of her blade. Well, that had taken up a small bit of time. Sheathing her sword, she pursed her lips, thinking about what to do. She could use the time to repair her armor, mend her clothing that had been neglected in their hasty return to the kingdom.

Moving to the small pile of her belongings, she lifted the satchel, carrying it over to the bed. She only gave a quick passing thought to the thick blanket before dumping her no-doubt very unclean supplies on it, taking quick inventory. Setting aside a few wadded up tunics, a small leather pouch caught her attention and her brows furrowed as she lifted it, hearing the telltale clink of coins.

It was heavy as she untied the laces, upending the pouch on an empty space on the blanket. To her surprise, gold and silver coins poured out, leaving a small fortune to cover a small bit of folded parchment.

_Spoils from years of war. Buy yourself something nice. Rest well and heal up. - Randell_

Nicole blinked, rereading the note several times before focusing on the pile again. They'd found strongholds before, caches held by warlords and criminals that they had defeated, but even the small pile was more than she'd ever had personally. She'd never had more than a few copper coins in her own pocket. While with the army, she'd been supplied with everything she needed, from food to tunics.

It made her slightly paranoid as she pulled a few smaller silver pieces from the collection and tucked the rest back in the pouch and back into her satchel. The remaining coins were set on the nearby table before she returned to her supplies, finding her repair kit. With a frown at the state of the small well-used tools that she used to fix the joints of her armor pieces, she knew she needed to replace them.

Well, a few silver pieces would be able to purchase that, probably a bit of thread and some needles to patch up her tunics. Looking out the window, the sun was still up in the sky which meant the market should still be open.

* * *

 

Waverly pulled the tattered hood up over her simple braid, her feet more comfortable in the worn boots than the ornate slippers she wore around the castle. Even the unadorned dress she wore felt more natural as she slipped out of the castle without the weight of the crown on her shoulders.

She smiled in relief as no one paid her any notice, just as she prefered. Had she listened to Wynonna, she would have been tailed by no less than half a dozen armed men, holding up the market and causing a scene.

This was better for everyone, Waverly decided as she perused a covered stall that smelled just heavenly. On the table were baskets of bread and treats and her stomach growled in appreciation. She'd only had the few slices of fruit she'd shared with Nicole for lunch and now her body was protesting.

A stout woman stood up from the stool she'd been sitting on, waddling forward with a smile on her face. "We've got some lovely swine buns if you like that." When Waverly wrinkled her nose, the woman instantly brought a plate forward. "Or some sweet fig rolls. I don't know if you've seen, but we've a bit of a heavenly crop this year for figs."

Waverly's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Just one please." Even if she was hungry, she didn't want to ruin her appetite for dinner. Fishing a small copper coin out, she traded it for the treat. "Thank you." Taking a big bite, she enjoyed the way the soft bread melted in her mouth, the sugar clinging to her tongue and bringing a smile to her face. Maybe she should get another, to bring back to the kitchen in hopes that they could replicate it. But if she didn't, that would give her more reason to leave the castle, she mused, browsing through the tents. Besides, who was she kidding? The bun would never make it back to the kitchen.

The last time she had come out with guards and her circlet, people were falling down to give her things, to shower her with gifts. It was silly really. She had more coin than most of these vendors together. The last thing she needed or even wanted to do was deny them compensation for their hard work.

Browsing through a small shop of pressed leather journals, she smiled at the vendor. She noticed the small hint of confusion in the woman's eyes, the one that usually indicated the vendor was trying to place her, trying to figure out why she was familiar. "Beautiful work." She commented, running her fingertips over the design of a buck standing on it's hind legs.

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

"Did you do this yourself?" Maybe she could take out a commission later. The royal crest would look great pressed into the red stained leather. A gift for Wynonna for the coronation.

"Yes. My husband tans the leather and I do the designs. I do custom work as well."

Waverly nodded. It would be perfect. Of course, she mused as she felt the weight of her coin purse… or rather the lack of weight, she would have to request it later. "I don't have the coin on me right now, but I'll definitely be back." She winked before turning away from the booth.

She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes. Overall, people seemed happy. She was glad to see there weren't any beggars or any sort of animosity from anyone. The kingdom appeared to be happy. Not that she didn't doubt somewhere there were a few people that weren't content, that was just the way of life. You couldn't please everyone, no matter how prosperous the kingdom was, but she was glad for the overall sense of joy she was getting even after her father had passed. Her father had done a lot for the people and she knew Wynonna would do the same, at least with a little bit of her own guidance.

Passing a material vender, Waverly ran her fingers over the soft sheets of linen dyed all the colors of the rainbow. She checked the position of the sun shining through the billowy panels of material, sighing softly. She would have to get back to the castle soon. It never took Gus long to notice she was gone, especially in the middle of the day when…

A hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She instantly recognized the feel of sharp steel against her throat, a numbing chill going through her.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll cut your throat, Princess." She felt the scratch of stubble against her ear as the cold and menacing voice whispered, an arm wrapping around her waist as she was pulled backwards before she could even get the opportunity to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! I hope someone is still reading this. So sorry for the lengthy pause, the holiday season was quite busy. Hope you guys don't hate it._ **

* * *

 

The sun sunk lower in the sky, afternoon turning into early evening. But still it was a beautiful day out, Nicole pondered as she debated her purchase. Of course she was going to get the tools, but how much was she willing to pay for them? She'd already haggled the price down to half and they appeared to be really good tools, exactly what she needed. The question was, did she want to keep negotiating? The merchant wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich either, Nicole noticed from the state of his appearance. "You're lucky I've just come into some coin." Nicole laughed, settling 2 coins in the merchant's hand in exchange for the new tools. "I still think you're trying to rob me blind."

The merchant laughed. "You won't find any better quality in the kingdom, Lady Nicole."

Nicole rose an eyebrow as she tucked the tools away in her satchel, not used to such an official title. It was proper after all, but so few people used it. She was the only female knight in the kingdom. "You know of me?"

The man nodded. "Of course. Everyone in the kingdom knows of your deeds. Was a bard in the Boar's Tusk Tavern just last night singing of your battles and how you saved Sir Randell's life."

With a sigh, Nicole gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I'm sure it was blown out of proportion as all stories go. Thank you again." She moved on, having already acquired everything she needed. The kingdom seemed happy, which was a nice vindication of her years fighting. Seeing the kids running around, laughing giddily as they ducked around booths, it made the wound in her side worth it.

Even if she had to deal with bards telling exaggerated tales about her in taverns. That was definitely something new and she couldn't help but wonder if a certain Captain was responsible for the boastering. After all, she hadn't done any more than any other knight on the journey. Yes, Randell had taught her not only to fight, but strategy and planning. Yes she had saved his life before, but he had saved hers twice over.

Why on earth would anyone bother building her reputation? She didn't feel much like a savior, not with her side's constant nagging. Not when she was kept from service by the soon-to-be queen. Her queen. Her friend.

They were a long way from the days where they used to run free in the streets, chased after by Gus or a string of guards that couldn't maneuver around the collection of tents like she and Wynonna could as children.

Nicole watched as another group of children dashed by, a group that could easily have been her and Wynonna, causing a ruckus. Smiling at the memory, her eyes landed on a form covered in a cloak stepping out out from under a tent. With the hood up, Nicole's hand went to the pommel of her sword as her attention was instantly drawn. It was, after all, one of the warmer days which everyone seemed to be enjoying the warmth and not exactly huddled under dark fabric with the sun bearing down on them.

_You can take the knight out of the battle, but not the battle out of the knight,_ Nicole couldn't help thinking as she watched them moving towards the outer edges of the market. There was something about the way they moved, head held high and perfect posture. The form stopped amongst the billowing sheets of fabric, turning and tilting her head up towards the sun, her hood falling back just slightly.

Nicole froze. She recognized the fair features instantly. "Waverly?" She spoke softly, her brows furrowing in confusion. There were no guards or attendants following the short brunette. Why in the world would the princess be out alone? Nicole was about to call out when she watched a dark shadow slip behind the compact woman. The moment the sun reflected off a metal blade, Nicole was moving.

* * *

 

Most people would be terrified with a blade tucked under their chin, the smell of dirty leather wreaking from an unknown assailant. Most people would freeze up, or panic, or cry.

Waverly wasn't like most people. Yes she was scared, especially since whoever it was had already nicked the skin of her neck. She could feel the sting of it as he wrestled her further into solitude. But she couldn't allow him to drag her from the kingdom.

She tried to remember the lessons she'd had as a child, a basic self defense lesson one of her guards had tried to teach despite her own reluctance. _"Don't panic. Act, don't react"_ the voice of her guard came to her. She'd hated the lessons as a child, but now she regretted not paying more attention.

Their path was suddenly blocked, the evening sun illuminating red hair and pale features that were set in anger. "Stop!" Nicole had her sword drawn, prepared to fight. Given the situation, however, she knew talk would be the wiser course of action. "Let her go."

Waverly winced as the knife was pulled tighter against her throat, her yelp muffled by the hand still covering her mouth.

"You don't want to do this."

The man pulled Waverly closer to him. "Put your sword down, or I'll slit her throat."

Nicole swallowed. "Let her go and you can have whatever you want… I'm guessing you want ransom of some sort?" She took a step closer. "You know you're not getting out of here alive if you hurt her so, let's come to a deal. Just tell me what you want."

It took everything in Waverly to gather her nerve. Carmel eyes met her own and she knew that as long as he had the blade to her neck, there was no way Nicole could attack. Luckily, the obvious imbecile was more concerned with keeping her quiet than keeping her still and didn't seem to care about her hands coming up to rest on the arm that held the knife at her throat.

"I said… put down your sword or I'll cut her open!"

Nicole's eyes never left Waverly's, but her hand gripped her sword tighter. A thousand scenarios ran through her head and she knew there was no way she would let him leave with the princess. There was always an opening, she just had to find it.

That was when she saw it. Waverly stopped fighting. The man didn't notice, too absorbed with attempting to disarm Nicole, just as he wasn't able to see the wink the princess gave her. "Okay. Just… don't hurt her." Nicole held one hand out as she slowly began to kneel on one knee. "Stay calm."

He relaxed just a bit. "That's right. Set it down on the ground." His voice found a newfound confidence.

The arm holding the knife loosened just slightly and Waverly saw it as her opportunity. She knew she only had one chance. Gathering all her confidence and bravado, she bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth while she quickly gripped his forearm and pushed with all her might. For a quick moment, there was a gap large enough and she let her knees buckle. As predicted, he screamed in pain and wasn't prepared to take on the full weight of her falling body and she was free of his hold, causing him to look down in shock.

It was the opening Nicole needed as she launched herself at him. His blade came up fast enough to block the sword thrust, anger coloring his gaze as he drew his sword and found himself on the defensive. He deflected another thrust, taking a step back.

Waverly attempted to scramble backwards, away from the swinging swords and fists.

Nicole advanced on him, feeling the fire of battle boiling up from within. She needed to get him away from the princess. As each attack came, she blocked them easily, responding with her own. In just a tunic, she moved quicker than she was used to, unencumbered by the weight of armor. She managed to knock a blow to the side and follow it up with a right hook to his jaw. She didn't expect him to roll with the punch. Suddenly she over-extended, opening her up for an elbow to her ribs. Without armor, Nicole felt the air stolen from her as the blow hit her wound and she doubled over from the pain. Gasping for air, she could have sworn she saw stars as she tried to shake it off.

It was the break he needed to gain the advantage. He used that opportunity to grab Waverly by the hair, pulling roughly in an attempt to get her to her feet.

Waverly objected strongly, lashing out and kicking him in the knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

Thankfully, the sound of the fight was loud enough to draw the attention of a passing guard.

"HALT!"

The assailant looked up as the sound of running boots could be heard. He knew there was no way he could succeed and did the only thing he could think of, bringing the pommel of his sword down against the princess's head, leaving her behind and taking off in the direction opposite the approaching guards.

For the briefest of moments, Waverly's world went dark, lasting just long enough to disorient her before she felt the pain radiating through her skull from the blow. It was strong enough to make her stomach roll and she kept her eyes closed. The wave of nausea was on the verge of fruition as she listened to steps approach.

Torn between chasing the man and checking on the fallen princess, Nicole cursed, jogging back to the brunette's side, letting the guard give chase instead.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke as Waverly noticed the warmth of a body kneeling beside her, delicate fingers probing her skull. "Ow…" Waverly winced as another stab of pain shot through her head. It was strange how soft and warm the knight's touch was, knowing that they were capable of taking a life as easily as they had saved her own. Blinking her eyes open, she saw concerned eyes scanning her body. "I had him, you know." She didn't. She'd felt a wave of terror she'd never felt before when she'd felt the knife at her throat, but she knew it was her own fault being out without her guard. She just wasn't going to tell the redhead.

Nicole couldn't help but smile, relief gliding through her. "I know you did."

Waverly tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell overcame her and she fell back to the ground in a curse. "Shit." She groaned. Her stomach was rolling and it was taking everything in her to keep down the sweet buns she'd eaten earlier.

"I got you." Nicole winced as she slipped one arm around the brunette's back and the other beneath her knees. Pain radiated through her side, but she powered through it, feeling the adrenaline still coursing through her body as she stood and began the trek back to the castle. To her relief, the crowd parted without command.

"I can walk, I just need a minute." Waverly argued, but still her head rested against a strong shoulder. Her head was spinning, throbbing with each step taken.

"Yeah well you already tried that didn't you? Besides, if I'm carrying you, I don't have to worry about you running off or something."

Waverly laughed for just a second before wincing. "I'm sure you're not used to damsels in distress running away from you." She felt the tall frame freeze slightly, stumbling just a bit, and her lips curved in a grin. She lifted her head to see a strange look in the knight's eyes. "When you're trying to save them, of course."

Nicole sighed heavily, looking over her shoulder at the guards that had gathered suddenly, surrounding them, attention at the alert. Turning her gaze back on the brunette, Nicole shook her head. "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

"All the time."

"This isn't a joke, Waverly. You could have been kidnapped… or killed." Nicole huffed. "If I hadn't been there… do you know what they do to...Wynonna is not going to be happy." She settled on in frustration.

Waverly smiled. She couldn't not smile, even with the world spinning and her stomach rolling. "So I noticed it's not _Your Highness_ when you're upset?"

"I'm serious. What were you even doing out here without a guard?"

Groaning, Waverly closed her eyes, once again resting her head against the redhead's shoulder. "You wouldn't understand." How could Nicole even see things from her point of view? She didn't know what it was like to be constantly restricted, someone always watching her. "Can we just… not talk about it? I have a headache."

Nicole just growled loudly.

* * *

 

"Are you kidding me?" Wynonna's voice echoed off the chamber walls as she paced back and forth. If it were possible for steam to bust from her ears, no doubt it would be. They had arrived right as Wynonna was dressing for dinner and if there were two things that upset her beyond words, it was someone messing with her sister… and delaying dinner.

Waverly winced as the healer poked around her scalp. His hands were far from the gentleness Nicole had offered. "I'm fine, it's just a bump."

"This time!" Wynonna rebutted. "You know full well that the streets aren't safe right now! What were you thinking?"

Nicole was doing her best to stay out of the way, leaning against the wall beside Wynonna's personal guards. For a moment, she almost felt bad for the princess, but the irritated look in Waverly's eyes was grating against her nerves. The princess hadn't learned anything from the attack. She was acting as if Wynonna was out of line, as if her sister had no right to be upset.

"Sorry, ok?" Waverly waved away the healer, tired of his prodding. "I was just taking a walk. I won't do it again."

"Oh you bet your ass you won't." Wynonna stopped in front of her, hands on her hips. "Nicole!"

Jumping just slightly, Nicole stepped forward. "Yes?"

"You said her attacker got away?"

Nicole swallowed as she nodded. "Unfortunately. I didn't want to leave the Princess unguarded. The guard tried to pursue him but they came too late."

Waverly scoffed. "You didn't have to stop for me… I can take care of mys…"

"Shut it!" Wynonna cut her off before turning back to Nicole. "You did the right thing. Thank you."

Nicole nodded again. "My pleasure, Wy...your Majesty."

"I only hope you didn't hurt yourself." Wynonna tilted her head to the side in question.

"No. No, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. She doesn't weigh much more than a baby lamb." Nicole couldn't help joking, seeing the look of outrage cross the Princess's face. There was no way she was going to bring up how much her side hurt from the blow she'd taken.

"Did you just compare me to a farm animal?"

"Well sometimes farm animals need to be corralled." Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest as she faced Waverly. "And you are restricted to the castle until further notice."

"What?" Waverly stood, ignoring the way the world tilted. "You can't do that. You are not Father!"

"I CAN!" Wynonna dropped her arms, standing at her full height. "Father is gone. I am in charge here and you will do as I say!"

Nicole found herself taking a step back at the same time Waverly sat back down.

"You are not leaving the castle unless you have my permission."

Waverly's eyes narrowed, but she kept silent.

"To make sure of that, you're getting your own personal guard."

Now Waverly's brows furrowed in confusion. "I have a guard. We both do."

"Oh no no no." Wynonna laughed. "You really think I'd make that so simple?" She turned just slightly. "Nicole. You're eager to get back into service…"

Nicole gave her a wary look.

"Congratulations. You have been promoted to the Royal Guard and you're being assigned as Waverly's personal shadow."

"What?" Nicole blinked in shock.

"No Way!" Indignation dripped from the exclamation. "I do NOT need a babysitter."

"Obviously you do." Wynonna rebutted. "I don't ever want to see you without Nicole."

"Wynn…" Nicole hissed in discontent.

"Your Majesty…" Xavier stepped forward. As head of the Royal guard, all matters of security were his responsibility.

"Everybody shut up!" Wynonna yelled over the protests. "This is my final decision. You…" She pointed at Xavier who looked no more happy than anyone. "Obviously your men are unable to keep up with her and as a woman, she can actually guard her from inside the room instead of outside. Get Nicole a proper uniform." She turned to Nicole. "You want so badly to get back into service, well this is the only way that's going to happen. You are going to watch her and I will hold you personally responsible for her safety."

Nicole clenched her teeth, bowing. "Yes, Your Majesty." Despite her anger, this was not the place to show it.

"Did you forget she's injured?" Waverly protested.

"Well it's a good thing you're not going to give her any reason to strain herself aren't you?" Wynonna took a breath to calm herself, a look of satisfaction coming over her. "Actually… yeah. I like this plan. I'm fricking brilliant." She nodded more to herself than anyone else. "Get ready for dinner." She commanded, glancing once more at a silent Nicole on her way out of the chamber.

* * *

 

Some distance away from the castle and hidden in an alcove, a fire roared, flames reaching for the darkening sky as the dry wood crackled.

"You idiot!"

The man hit the dirt, blood seeping from the cut in his brow that began to bleed. "I'm sorry!" He tried to scamper away but hands fisted in his tunic, lifting him off the ground. "Please…"

"Oh please?" The larger man grimaced, his arms not even straining as he held the man up. "What makes you even think I care about anything you have to say?" Dropping the man in frustration, he adjusted his shoulders with a huff, smoothing down his black and white beard. "No. See, what I care about is that you were supposed to return here with a princess." Turning towards the rest of the men who were around the fire, he raised both hands. "Does anyone see a princess here?"

"I had her. She was alone but suddenly there was this guard and..." He pleaded. "I had her… I just…"

Pulling the sword from the scabbard at his waist, he held the tip right to the man's throat. "The problem with whatever you're about to babble on about, is the word HAD." He applied enough pressure to his sword to pierce the skin, a bead of blood rising to the surface. "Now she is going to be closely guarded. You ruined the one chance we had!"

"Bobo! Please let…" His voice cut off with a gurgle as the blade suddenly pushed through, slicing through flesh and bone until it hit the hard ground. His body jerked in response for the barest of moments before finally going still.

With a grimace of disgust, Bobo pulled the sword out, wiping the tip on the tunic of the still form. "Alright boys," he said as he turned to his men again, sliding his sword back into its sheath. "Who's up for kidnapping a princess?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holy rusted metal batgirl, it's an update. So sorry for so long of a wait. To that person at clexacon that I couldn't remember even the name of this story, sorry I was drunk. I feel like I've been writing so much and I have another wayhaught one shot posting soon and I had to tell Jay that this has to take priority even though she was all like "dangit where's my smut??" Thanks to jaybear1701 for beta reading this stuff. Sorry for the snark, but also not sorry lol.** _

* * *

 

 

Nicole shifted from one foot to the other as she stood near the wall. The soft sounds of flutes playing echoed off the stone walls as forks clinked against plates. Not a word was spoken, everyone focusing on their meals. Her mind was reeling as it replayed all the information she'd been given.

_"You shall never be more than five paces from Her Highness while outside of the castle." Xavier spoke as he placed a small stack in her arms. "In the dining hall and meeting rooms of the castle, you shall remain with your back against the wall."_

_Nicole nodded, looking down at the gabeson that was far richer than the one she wore for practice. This was obviously meant to be worn without a tunic covering it, the royal crest a smaller embroidered piece to the left of the fastenings that went straight down the middle. There was a cape beneath it, thick and heavy._

_"These will work for now. Tonight, the tailor will get your measurements for your own personal sets." He spoke gruffly. "You will be with the Princess during her waking hours, including one hour after she sleeps, and before she wakes. Only then will you be relieved." He grabbed a set of pauldrons, setting them on her stack. "Make no mistake, Nicole," he spoke her name with exasperation. "The last thing I need is someone coming in and taking over a post, as if we were bad at our job, but what Her Majesty wants, Her Majesty gets."_

Nicole took a deep breath, feeling a jolt of pain in her side. The cape was just as heavy as she thought it would be, held in place by the hooks beneath the pauldrons. The incorrect fit was doing very little to offer any sort of comfort. It wasn't doing much to combat the irritation that still had hold on her.

The day had started with her being second to the Captain, one of Randell's most trusted knights, and now she was nothing but a royal babysitter. This was not the homecoming she had thought she'd have.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." Wynonna finally broke the silence before taking a long sip from her mead, looking across the table at her sister. Waverly had refused to talk to her since they sat down for dinner.

Losing interest in her plate, Waverly ignored her, sitting in the throne with one arm folded against her stomach as she sipped from her glass. The mead was sweet and crisp, just the way she liked it, but it did little to put her in a good mood.

Blowing out a frustrated growl, Wynonna shook her head, pushing away her savory dish and pulling over the plate full of fried cakes covered in a sugary glaze. "You're such a pain in my ass. You know people are getting attacked." She took a bite of a cake, groaning softly in delight. "Waves, oh my god you have to try these. I think they're learning a bunch of new recipes in the kitchen."

Waverly snorted but said nothing.

"I know you don't give a damn about your own health, but did you ever think how much stress that puts on me? What if you got captured?" When she got no response, she shook her head.

As if tired of putting up a charade, Waverly sighed heavily and pushed away from the table "I'm not hungry anymore," she growled, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Waverly!" Wynonna called after her, frowning when her sister ignored her, escaping out the door.

Nicole was surprised by the sudden outburst. She couldn't believe Waverly was being so ungrateful. It was as if Nicole hadn't just had to…

"Nicole!" Xavier gritted out between clenched teeth.

Nicole jumped slightly as she looked at the guard in confusion. His eyes looked towards the door and it took another minute before Nicole realized what he meant. "Shit." She breathed, pushing off the wall and following the princess.

Catching up quickly, Nicole was happy that going back to the room meant Waverly would hopefully be turning in for the evening. She felt as though her internal schedule was off completely and the throbbing in her side was exhausting her. She could use a few hours of sack time.

Thankfully she was aware enough to hold her hand out as the room door almost slammed in her face. She glared at the princess who was stripping out of her gown. Waverly glared back a her for the briefest of moments before continuing to undress.

_"Back against the wall…"_ Xavier's voice echoed through Nicole's head as she found a place on the wall that allowed her to watch the door and windows. She expected Waverly to slip into a sleep gown and slide into bed. She was surprised as her charge slipped into a billowy shirt and a pair of britches. As Waverly pulled her hair back into a braid, it became that much clearer that she had no intention of going to sleep just yet.

"Where are you going?" Nicole glowered, her hand resting on the pommel of her sword. She remembered Wynonna's command. "The Queen says you are not to leave the castle."

Waverly snorted, fastening the cloak over her shoulders. "What is your mission, _knight_?" She asked with indignation. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulled on a pair of worn yet comfortable looking shoes.

Nicole's brows furrowed, her confusion evident. "To protect you, _your Highness._ "

Eyes narrowing, Waverly grabbed a small pouch of money before stepping closer, invading Nicole's personal space. "That's right. Her one order for you to worry about was to protect me. Beside my sister, who else is royalty under this roof?"

Nicole held back the quick retort that wanted to emerge. Instead, she grit her teeth, taking a calming breath. "You are, of course."

"Which means, you do not tell me what to do and you do not question me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It is not for you to enforce a command between siblings" The corner of Waverly's mouth piqued in malicious intent. "Do you know what the difference between a captain and a bodyguard is?"

"I'm sure you will enlighten me, your Highness."

Knowing how angry she was making the knight, Waverly stepped back, heading towards the door of the room. "A captain commands. A bodyguard just serves."

Nicole could swear she saw red but kept her curse back, instead waiting for the proper amount to paces to come between them before she followed the arrogant princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short bit, to let you know I'm still writing. Still here for this. Also kinda high and Jaybear1701 normally reads through this but lol naw.

Waverly kept her shoulders straight, ignoring the brooding from the knight behind her. There was a thick tension in the air and it was slightly aggravating. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate Nicole. She did. And it wasn’t that she wanted to risk her life. She didn’t. 

But she was angry. She was furious with her sister. She was furious with her situation. She was furious with whatever forces were amassing against her family, preventing her from actually being free. And maybe she was taking it out on Nicole a little bit. 

And Nicole was mad. Waverly was well aware of the rules of the royal guard, which is why she knew Nicole was staying as far back as possible. Staying as silent as possible. 

That was how royalty was supposed to behave, distanced from everyone else. Distanced from her sister, from her guard, and from the people. She had no real purpose except being breeding stock, traded off as a peacemaking tool between lands. 

Princess Waverly… the Peacemaker. 

Well before that happened, she was going to live her life. 

But, Waverly felt the guilt growing within her, the guilt born of ill-chosen words. She’d seen the hurt in Nicole’s eyes, seen the way it blossomed into anger in the barest of moments. 

As she made her way down the halls, knowing the best way to avoid as many guards as possible, she really wanted to apologize, but something was stopping her.

Waverly knew Nicole expected them to leave the castle -- expected them to exit into a crowd with the need for her to be in high alert. She almost laughed as Nicole finally moved closer, stepping in front of Waverly as she was about to enter a room.  She found her anger weaning, watching Nicole sweep around the room before indicating she could enter. 

\---

Nicole let her eyes travel the large room, her nose wiggling at the smell. She knew where they’d been going the two hallways ago, having traversed the route often as a child. One of their secret exits, climbing a tree and wiggling between two stone wall sections leading out into a vista that had minimal guards patrolling. 

  
The stables were neat and not busy, just two groomers working in stalls that belonged to the royal horses and a stable boy. Seeing the animals in their nooks brought a small kernel of sadness with it. She’d not seen Sir Victor since they’d returned home. They had taken her horse away, no doubt taking him back to the army stables where he would be checked over for injury. Maybe to be reintroduced to a soldier that would no doubt be his next master. 

 

With a shake of her head, Nicole refocused on the task at hand, surprised to find 2 other guards posted in the stable. She really needed to study the guard posts, to get more acquainted with where to expect coverage and when people were out of place, but she found the added presence bringing a smile to her face. That would no doubt make it more difficult for Waverly to escape. 

 

Stepping back into the doorway, she felt a bit of irritation adding to the previous accumulation at the sight of Waverly standing there with arms crossed over her chest. “All clear.” She mumbled, retaking her previous position. 

To her surprise, Waverly didn’t seem phased at all by the added guards. In fact, it was quite the opposite as Waverly offered a small wave to one guard, moving down the row of occupied stalls. Her surprise increased as she stopped not that far in, reaching over a post to unlock the gate of one of nooks. 

“Hello, Sweetie.” Waverly cooed to a pale tan mare, running her hands over the golden mane with obvious familiarity. She was rewarded with a head but to the shoulder, the animal having no mind for simple manners and how to greet royalty. 

“What’s her name?” Nicole forgot about her anger, watching the way Waverly clicked her tongue and whispered to the animal. 

“Evelyne.” 

Nicole’s brows came together. “That’s an odd name for a horse.” 

Waverly snorted, accepting the apple that one of the stable boys brought her, already cut into quarters. “Evelyne was a gift. We practically grew up together.” She smiled, the tickle of whiskers brushing against her hand as the apple chunk was gobbled up. “She was a gift from the Queen of France when she’d heard all our horses were too big for me.”

Nicole hid a smile. “And she needed a French name?”

“Because she speaks French obviously.” Waverly scratched the horse between her ears as she offered another chunk with her other hand. “Isn’t that right, Evelyne? You only speak French, don’t you?” 

“And what does she say?” Nicole decided to play along, not bringing up the fact that the question had been asked in English.

Looking over her shoulder, Waverly smiled a half grin. “Enchantneigh.” 

Nicole slowly closed her eyes, not exactly sure if she should laugh or worry about the Princess’ sanity. “Cute.” She finally settled on, realizing the anger she’d felt had betrayed her and melted away. 

With a soft chuckle, Waverly offered a wink before turning to the horse. She seemed to be quite familiar with what she was doing, setting out tools in preparation. Different sized brushes were laid out before Waverly began an obvious ritual of brushing down the golden coat. She released the braid in the animal’s mane, working a brush through the long hair. 

It was partly soothing, Nicole settled on. If she couldn’t care for her own horse, it was good to be in the presence of someone who no doubt cared for animals. She could sense that maybe she had judged the princess too harshly. 

Not that Waverly wasn’t an entitled brat too used to getting her way. She was. Completely. But maybe there was more to her than that. 

“Do you have a horse?” 

Nicole felt a small pull in her chest, a longing she’d been too busy to notice. “Yes.” Her voice was clipped, not intentionally, but she was afraid of bringing those emotions to the surface. “Well, I mean… he’s not my horse. He’s trained for battle, not a pet.” 

Waverly looked up from her brushing, eyes soft and interested. “Did he have a name?” 

“Sir Victor.” Nicole looked around the stables, partly a security scan, partly avoiding Waverly’s intense eyes. Maybe there was the smallest part of her, the kid that lived deep down inside her, that partly hoped to see the dapple grey horse in one of the stalls, munching on some apple. 

Waverly squeaked out a laugh, one she seemed just as surprised as Nicole to hear. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s very cute. Did he have a knighting ceremony?” 

Nicole could feel the heat in her cheeks. “No. He just… he’s saved my life more than once. Sometimes I felt like he was more worthy of the title than myself.” She wasn’t exactly sure why she was speaking about it. Why in the world would she bring up such a thing? She missed him. Of course she did. They’d spent everyday together for almost 6 years, how could she not miss him. 

Waverly gave her a look, part curiosity, part confused. With a shake of her head, Waverly returned her attention to her brushing, remaining silent for the rest of the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note...ch8 completely inspired by obcrack and the concept of enchantneigh


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... hey everybody. It's only been like.... 9 months? I have no excuses. You guys can thank Jaybear1701 for secretly writing half of a chapter and sending it to me trying to motivate me to write this. So yay Jay!

The early hour was nothing new to her, Nicole mused as she splashed the crisp water on her face, chasing away any remnants of sleep. She ran a damp hand through her recently cut hair, the auburn waves ending just above her shoulder before drying her face on a piece of linen. She wasted no time in stripping out of her sleep shirt, folding it neatly and setting it on the table beside her washbowl.

It was a new ritual, vastly different than one she'd had while on the road, but a ritual nonetheless. It had taken a week before Xavier had spoken with Wynonna who had reluctantly admitted that Nicole's new schedule was impossible to maintain. The hours were still long, during most of Waverly's waking hours, but she was allowed an hour to herself mid-morning while Waverly was in court and another hour in the afternoon while she was in lessons with Gus. In addition, Nicole would get every seventh day off to do as she wished, but today was not one of those days.

Nicole did a quick inspection of her wound and she was reluctant to admit the lighter duty was allowing her side to heal quicker. She didn't even wince as she pulled on her uniform, her body going through the motions of preparation. She couldn't help but wonder about her men, the ones she had lived and fought with for years. She had sent a note to Randell, and he had told her not to worry.

How could she not worry? Some of them were as close as brothers.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the strange picture now becoming one of familiarity. The royal guard armor was vastly more comfortable and took most of the bulk off her form. It allowed her to have a bit of a spring in her step as she ate the last slice of fruit from her tray, having learned not to accept any food from a frequently disgruntled Waverly.

_"You should try this." Waverly had blinked innocent eyes at her, holding out the small plate of fruit her way._

_It hadn't been the first time Waverly had offered to share her meals in the long hours they were together and Nicole hadn't thought much of it as she accepted the slice of apple. She'd tasted the slight tang on the fruit, but dismissed it, knowing Waverly often put a squeeze of lemon on her fruit. It wasn't until she felt her eyes begin to droop, and the world beginning to waver slightly, that she realized what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the smile on Waverly's face as she slipped from her bed._

_A full hour had passed before Nicole was pulled from unconsciousness, pushing off the thin blanket that covered her body, blinking in confusion at the pillow under her head. Waverly was nowhere to be seen and Nicole felt her heart leap into her throat as she stood up suddenly, her arm reaching out for the back of a nearby chair._

_It had taken her half an hour to look around in futility before she thought it best to alert the queen. To her horror, she found Wynonna going over her court notes, Waverly sitting beside her, scribbling on some parchment as a smug look came over her face at Nicole's entrance._

It had been a small retaliation - Waverly getting even for Nicole ordering the secret exit from her bedroom, the hidden hallways that Nicole remembered from their childhood hidden behind the tapestry of the castle, to be blocked.

Slipping her sword into place, Nicole took a moment to find a bit of calm before exiting her room and heading towards the familiar door. She nodded at the two guards who stood outside the door before slipping in.

Waverly was in the middle of being dressed by her handmaidens and Nicole was quick to avert her eyes, taking her place silently near the door. Judging from the clothes she'd glimpsed, they were headed to the stables again.

* * *

Nicole watched Waverly brush Evelyne's mane, the rhythmic movements of her hand over the steed's fine golden hair almost lulling Nicole into a state of complacency. That is, until Waverly stopped, set the brush down, and pulled a wool blanket down from a nearby rack. Nicole frowned as Waverly spread the covering across the horse's back.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," Nicole said, spine straightening on alert. "But what exactly do you think you're doing?"

It was the most she'd said to Waverly after the poisoning incident, outside of clipped greetings and curt yes-and-no answers.

Waverly barely spared her a glance as she next retrieved a saddle, gripping its horn with one hand, its rear with the other. She carefully lifted it so that its underside was cradled securely against her right hip.

"Perfecting my needlepoint," she said. "What does it look like?"

Their momentary ceasefire was apparently over. Gritting her teeth, Nicole moved to block Waverly's path. "It looks like you're defying the Queen… again."

"Is that right?" Waverly asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. She arced around Nicole. "Why, I don't believe that I am, Madam Knight." Her voice was sing-song sweet and it set Nicole even more on edge.

"You are restricted from leaving the castle." Nicole fought to keep herself calm, suppressing a swell of irritation even as Waverly hoisted the saddle atop Evelyne and grunted a bit with the effort.

"Absent permission." Waverly began fastening buckles and tightening various leather straps around the horse, which huffed disinterestedly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm restricted from leaving the castle absent permission."

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me you have the Queen's permission?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"I don't recall hearing such an order."

Crossing her arms, Waverly tilted her head to the side. "You are not by my side at all hours of the day, no matter how much my sister and Xavier would wish it so."

"Her Majesty would have informed me."

"Wynonna has been preoccupied of late," Waverly pointed out. "It would not be the first time things have slipped her mind."

That gave Nicole pause. She had only been back a week, but even she knew Wynonna had been stressed, what with the attacks on her guard and the attempted kidnapping and the steady stream of ambassadors from neighboring kingdoms for the upcoming coronation. And Nicole herself had been busy receiving multiple dressing-downs by Xavier for not keeping a closer watch on the princess.

"Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," Waverly said.

It was the logical next step, but Nicole knew better than to let Waverly out of her sight, especially with a getaway horse ready and waiting. "You shall accompany me to the throne."

"Do not forget your place." Waverly lifted her chin, eyes sharp and flashing with defiance. "I do not take orders from you."

Blood beginning to boil, Nicole clenched her gloved fists. She had half a mind to just lift the princess over her shoulder and carry her back to the castle. "Then will you at least consider waiting here while I obtain confirmation, Your Highness?"

"I make no promises."

Nicole stifled a curse. There was no winning. Waverly was bound and determined to leave, with or without Nicole. And if something happened to the princess because Nicole wasn't by her side… Wynonna would have Nicole's head twice over.

Nicole blew out a long breath through her nostrils. "We must return before nightfall."

The corners of Waverly's lips curled up slightly in victory.

* * *

They set off shortly thereafter, with Waverly perched regally on Evelyne and Nicole wrangling what had to be the most stubborn horse in all of the kingdom.  _Tucker_ , Waverly had called him.  _He used to belong to the gardener._  The foul white beast had snapped at Nicole when she had prepared him for a ride. And now that she was on him, he tried to buck her off his back every so often. Somehow, Nicole managed to keep him under control for the most part, all the while wishing she had Sir Victor instead.

Neither of them spoke as Waverly led them down a dirt path that cut through a field of tall grasses, away from the castle and its surrounding village. Following at a respectable distance, Nicole wanted to ask where they were going, but didn't particularly cherish the thought of further butting heads with the princess and being chastised yet again about minding her place. Nicole instead scanned the horizon for any potential threats.

All clear.

Every so often, Waverly would glance over her shoulder and try to catch Nicole's eye. But Nicole kept her gaze trained on their surroundings. She wasn't about to make idle chitchat with the princess, not when she was still agitated over, well, everything: her ignominious babysitting assignment, the laced apple, and-to add further insult to injury-Waverly pulling rank on her.

After about the fifth time, Waverly slowed her horse until they were riding side-by-side. "For how long do you plan on being cross with me?"

Nicole didn't answer. She gripped the reins tighter, but her horse miraculously remained well-behaved in Waverly's presence. She was tempted to dig a spur into his side.

"I... regret giving you the apple," Waverly started. "I know you won't believe me, but I did it for your own good."

Nicole's head snapped toward Waverly, unable to resist responding. " _My_  own good?"

"You needed rest."

"Sure." Nicole nodded mockingly. "And it had nothing to do with proving you could get the better of me."

Waverly's cheeks reddened. "It was not my finest moment, I will admit." She breathed out a sigh. "Listen, Nicole, I know our situation isn't ideal…" Nicole couldn't hold back a snort, but Waverly ignored her and continued, "But if we're to be in each other's presence for the time being, we could at least make the most of it."

Somehow, Nicole managed not to scoff. "Need I remind you, Princess, that we wouldn't even be in this _situation_  if not for your indiscretion."

"Oh?" Waverly raised an eyebrow. "So it was  _my_  indiscretion that caused you to ignore your own well-being and not tend to your wound sufficiently, leaving you an invalid?"

Nicole bit her tongue, heat creeping up her neck. That stung. The truth always did.

"My apologies," Waverly winced, indeed sounding remorseful. "I didn't mean…," she shook her head, "I never meant for you to get caught up in my punishment, Nicole. But in terms of light duty assignments, spending time with me can't be all that bad, right?"

Waverly made a good point and she sounded so sincere. The uncertainty in her gaze cooled some of Nicole's ire. "Nothing about you is light duty," she muttered.

"What was that?"

Nicole cleared her throat. "I agree, Your Highness."

"Waverly," the princess corrected, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. Nicole did her best not to notice how the golden brown strands seemed to float in the breeze.

"Princess…"

"Waverly."

"It would be inappropriate for me to address you with such familiarity while on duty," Nicole insisted.

"Fair enough." Waverly tipped her head forward. "But no one would hear right now but us."

Exasperated, Nicole shook her head slightly. "There's… really no arguing with you, is there?"

Waverly grinned. "You're finally catching on." She urged her horse into a trot with a click of her tongue.

Unable to hold back a small smile, Nicole followed. This time, the silence that fell between them was less tense, if not exactly more companionable, broken only by the clippity-clop-clop of hooves on the ground. The farther they traveled, however, the more nervous Nicole became, a feeling that only intensified when they reached the edge of the western woods. By then, Nicole could barely see the tops of the castle's watchtowers.

"Your Highness..." Nicole called out.

Waverly turned her head and lifted an eyebrow.

"Waverly," Nicole amended. "We really should turn back."

"Ease your mind," Waverly assured. "We're almost there."

She brought Evelyne to a stop at a tree near the forest's opening. Waverly slid off and tied the reins to a branch. She didn't wait for Nicole to do the same, and proceeded into the dense thicket.

Cursing under her breath, Nicole managed by some miracle to maneuver her demon of a horse toward Evelyne. She dismounted as carefully as possible, wincing from the soreness that crept into her side during the ride. She glared at Tucker when he again tried to buck at the last minute after Waverly was out of sight, and attempted to chomp her fingers when she secured his reins to the tree.

Nicole trailed after Waverly, who expertly traversed through the forest, footfalls light against roots and rocks and grass. There was something about the path they were taking; something that niggled at the back of Nicole's mind, familiar yet out of reach, like a dream that faded moments after waking. They walked in silence until they came across a clearing and with the new smell of fallen fruit, recognition finally hit Nicole, who paused as she craned her neck upward.

In the thick, gnarled boughs of a massive apple tree sat a tree house. It was the same one that Nicole and Wynonna used to frequent in their youth, daydreaming about the future. Built by her mother before her disappearance, Wynonna had always used it as an escape from the king and his increasingly wild mood swings. The wood had grayed in the passing years, but the house still stood tall.

"Do you remember this place?" Waverly asked.

"That I most surely do. I didn't realize you had knowledge of it as well."

"I used to follow you and Wynonna here." Waverly approached the ladder nailed to the trunk. "You never noticed me." Her lips curved into a wistful smile when Nicole frowned. "Hardly anyone did in my younger years."

Shame heated Nicole's cheeks. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized that she'd been tailed, and by Wynonna's younger sister no less. The thought that Waverly felt ignored by her also didn't sit well in Nicole's stomach.

 _I definitely notice you now_. The thought came unbidden to Nicole's mind, catching her off guard. She tamped it down and said nothing as Waverly climbed up the ladder. Nicole again followed, careful to keep her eyes averted from the princess's legs and other areas. When they reached the top, passing through a trap door, Nicole was embarrassed to find herself winded. Her stamina still hadn't yet recovered completely after her wound, which began to throb from the exertion.

Despite Nicole attempts to control her inhales and exhales, Waverly heard her labored breaths, brow knitting. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Nicole lied.

"You're not." Waverly pulled up a wooden stool and gestured for her to sit. "I've overtaxed you with the ride and the climb and…"

"Waverly," Nicole interrupted gently. "It's okay. I just need to catch my breath." She didn't sit. Instead, she glanced around the treehouse. It hadn't changed much in the years she'd been gone, except for maybe a wild branch that poked through one window. Wynonna's irreverent carvings and scribbles were still etched across the wooden planks of the walls, except now they were joined by drawings of what appeared to be… actually, she wasn't sure what they were supposed to be.

"What is this exactly?" Nicole asked, pointing to an uneven blob attached to a longer uneven blob.

"A unicorn," Waverly answered, offended. She sat on a perch next to a small, unglazed window. A light breeze tousled a few strands of her hair. "Are you blind?"

"No, but the artist might be."

Waverly picked up a handful of dried leaves that had blown into the house and threw them at Nicole. Chuckling, Nicole leaned back against the tree's trunk, which cut through the center of the house from floor to ceiling. Waverly turned her gaze back toward the window, and Nicole tried not to think about how lovely Waverly looked, with her profile illuminated by the soft warm glow of the setting sun.

"You can ask me, you know," Waverly's gentle voice broke through the stillness.

"Ask you what?"

"What we're doing here." Waverly turned back to face Nicole, teeth raking over her bottom lip. "Are you not curious?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Nicole admitted.

"But?"

"But it's not my  _place_  to make such inquiries," Nicole said, still smarting from Waverly's earlier rebuke.

Waverly hung her head. "I'm sorry, Nicole. You were trying to protect me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was out of line."

Nicole shook her head. "You are the princess. And I am your guard. I shall follow your commands without question or hesitation."

"No, that's…" Waverly got to her feet and took a tentative step toward Nicole. "We have our roles, but that doesn't excuse my rudeness. Plus I…" she hesitated, wringing her fingers, "You're friends with my sister. I was hoping, maybe, that we might be friends as well."

For reasons she couldn't quite explain, Nicole's heart squeezed inside her chest. "Okay."

"Okay?" Waverly's eyebrows shot up.

"I've already learned there's no arguing with you." Nicole half grinned, and Waverly's shoulders relaxed as Nicole reached past her and out the window, easily plucking an apple from a branch. She inspected the skin, checking to make sure there were no breaks of holes before nodding. When she looked down to hand it over, she caught Waverly watching her with the strangest look on her face, her mouth tipped up in a soft smile, cheeks flushed. "You alright?"

Waverly quickly snapped to, her eyes blinking and clearing her throat. "Yes, of course. Thank you." She accepted the apple, her cheeks darkening.

Nicole breathed a soft sigh, dragging her eyes away from the princess to scan the forest, making sure they were truly alone. She couldn't believe she'd let Waverly talk her into leaving the castle, but she was going to make damn sure they were safe. "So then, why are we here?" She asked finally.

Waverly took a bite of the apple, teeth sinking into the ruby skin with a satisfying crunch. She chewed methodically and swallowed before answering. "Now that you've asked, I'm afraid my answer will sound silly."

"Try me."

Waverly walked toward a wall, fingers skimming over Wynonna's name, scratched against the wood's grain. Beneath it was Nicole's name and, much lower, Waverly's.

"To be me," Waverly said simply. "Not the princess. Not an Earp. Just… Waverly." She rolled her eyes and laughed at herself. "Goodness, that does sound pretentious, doesn't it? The poor spoiled princess lamenting her royal life."

"Don't do that," Nicole said softy. "You're allowed to feel." Without thinking she stepped forward and touched the back of Waverly's knuckles. Waverly's eyes darted to Nicole's, and Nicole self-consciously retracted her hand. "So that's why you disguise yourself? To escape?"

Waverly nodded. "For those few moments, I'm free. I can be whoever I want to be. Do whatever I'd like. Go wherever I'd like." She licked her lips, fighting to keep her expression neutral. "Be with whomever I'd like."

Nicole's palms felt sweaty suddenly. "I suppose," she swallowed, "I can understand that."

"Can you?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a knight…" She hooked her thumbs on the leather baldric around her waist, fingers idly brushing the hilt of her sword.

"But?"

Nicole thought back to all the bloodshed she'd seen. All the lives lost. Her hand unconsciously covered her still-healing wound. "Sometimes I too wished I could escape the battlefield."

"And what would you be instead?" Waverly sat back down on the stool, stretching her legs out in front of her. She finished the apple and tossed the core out the window.

"I don't know." Nicole shrugged. "Maybe a bootmaker."

"A bootmaker," Waverly repeated skeptically.

"Why, I'll have you know that I'd make the finest leather boots in all of the kingdom," Nicole said with mock indignation, resting her hands on her hips when Waverly chuckled. "And what would you be in some other life that would be infinitely more amazing?"

"A scholar," Waverly answered almost immediately. "I'd travel the world and record its wonders in volumes and volumes of text."

"You'd need a good pair of boots for that." Nicole winked, and Waverly laughed.

"Well then it's good I'd know where to get them." Waverly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Maybe you could come with me too, in that other life." Nicole's chest warmed at the thought, even as it inexplicably twinged. It was a pleasant fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless. Waverly blinked and cleared her throat. "Wynonna too."

Nicole tore her gaze from Waverly's, glad for the sudden change of subject. As much as she was starting to enjoy herself, it was time they returned to their reality.

"Speaking of." Nicole noted the darkening sky outside the treehouse. "We should go back before the Queen sends out a search party." She held out a hand to Waverly, who stared at it for several seconds before nodding and taking it.

Together, they made their way back down the ladder. The wind had picked up in the early evening, and Waverly shivered as they retraced their steps back to their horses. Without a second thought, Nicole unclasped her cape and draped it over Waverly's shoulders.

"You don't have to do that," Waverly said, startled.

"I insist," Nicole said with a smile, which Waverly returned gratefully, pink dusting her cheeks.

They reached the main road and immediately froze in their tracks. The fine hair on the back of Nicole's neck rose. Their horses were no longer alone. They were surrounded by half a dozen men, each one carrying a sword or a bow with an arrow aimed directly at Nicole and Waverly.

Nicole immediately pushed Waverly behind her, hand flying to the hilt of her sword. Before she could draw her weapon, a low voice drawled from the shadows.

"Now, now, soldier." A man emerged atop a black stallion, hair slicked down the middle of his shaved head. He clicked his teeth menacingly. "Don't do anything foolish and you may just live to see another day."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience. I'm slowly getting through this. Thanks to Jaybear1701 for pushing me and making sure I use more commas.

_"Wynn!" Nicole laughed as she ran through the dark passage, barely able to see the girl running ahead of her. "Slow down!"_

_"Quicken your feet!" Wynonna called back, her voice echoing off the walls._

_Suddenly a door opened and Nicole wasn't able to stop in time before impacting against a smaller body. She was, however, fast enough to wrap her arms around the girl and twist so she took the impact against the ground. "Satan's cock..." She groaned as she tried to shift the weight off her._

_"You said a bad word."_

_Even in a dark room, Nicole recognized Waverly's big, bright eyes not that far from her own. "No one appreciates a snitch." She groaned as she pushed Waverly back, sitting up slowly._

_"I am not a snitch." Waverly gave her a frown before reaching out to dust off Nicole's shirt. "Thanks for catching me."_

_"Mustn't let the princess dirty her dress." Nicole pushed herself to her feet, shaking out her limbs just as Wynonna ran back to find her._

_"What the hell are you doing, Nic? Rather play dolls with the shrimp here?" Wynonna nudged Waverly. "Do you not have lessons with Gus?"_

_"I wanted to play with you two." Waverly pouted._

_Wynonna snorted, pushing Waverly back through the door she'd come out. "Not today, Pipsqueak."_

_"But I want to hang out with you." Pleading eyes looked from Wynonna to Nicole just as the door closed._

_"Come on, Nicole."_

"Nicole?"

Nicole groaned as she was tugged into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the pain, not just from the old wound in her side, but everywhere. She knew she was laying down, but not on her bed. The surface beneath her shoulders and head shifted slightly and she winced.

"Nicole? Are you awake?" Waverly's voice was a bare whisper, but still she could hear the worried timber.

"Yes." Nicole winced, feeling a sting in her lip where it had cracked and tasting blood in her mouth. Her voice was raspy, as if she'd been screaming for hours, and her head was pounding mercilessly. "What are we…" She felt a light stroke against her cheek and Nicole blinked her eyes open, wincing in the torchlight.

"Thank heavens." Waverly kept her voice low, sniffling just as softly. "I was so worried."

It took a moment for Nicole to realize she was half laying on a dirt ground, half on Waverly's lap. The second revelation sent a wave of panic through her and she jerked up, gasping as she felt a sharp agony in her arm. With the pain came the memory of her sword clashing against others as she attempted to keep Waverly behind her, a small swarm of fighters circling them. There was no way she could have won, not against so many - not when the obvious leader raised a mace and she barely brought her arm up in time to block most of the hit, softening the blow against her temple. Stars had filled her vision and she staggered, barely able to get her balance before a fist impacted her face, splitting her lip and knocking her unconscious.

"Shit." Nicole hissed, her uninjured arm going up to prod at the wound on her forehead.

"Are you o…," Waverly began to ask before shaking her own head. "That's stupid. Of course you're not okay."

Nicole sighed softly, feeling the world spin as she dropped her good arm to stabilize herself. She couldn't believe they'd gotten taken. She'd known it was a bad idea, leaving the castle with just the two of them. What the hell had she been thinking? "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know. Perhaps an hour or so?"

An hour. So much could have happened in an hour. She had no idea how far they were from the castle. So much could have been done to the princess in an hour. "Are you hurt?"

Waverly snorted. "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"Well… shit." Nicole swallowed against a wave of nausea that rippled through her. No doubt she had a concussion in addition to the bumps and bruises. She looked around and saw slick walls, not unlike a cave, but she felt like a muffled cloud had fallen over her and just keeping her eyes open was making her sick. "Did you..." She licked her lips and winced. "Did you see where we were taken?"

There was a brief pause before Waverly responded. "Um… some sort of cave. They kept me blindfolded until we got inside. There are so many soldiers, but I cannot be sure how many, Nicole, and the one that knocked you unconscious seems to be the leader."

"How long since they last checked on you?"

"They have not, not since throwing us in here." She lifted a skin and Nicole found it difficult to focus on it. "They gave us some water but beyond that, they've not returned."

"Water?"

Waverly uncorked the skin.

Nicole reached for it, surprised at how heavy her limbs felt. "Did you drink any of it?"

Waverly shook her head.

It took all her effort to grab the skin, holding it under her nose. There was an earthy smell mixed with the scent of her own blood in her sinuses and throat. She took a mouthful of the cool liquid, swishing it around her mouth before spitting out the bloody water. "Ugh. Ok, it should be fine." She commented before taking another short sip and handing it back to Waverly.

"You should lay back down." Waverly was giving her a worried look.

She should have said no, should have made more of an effort to look around but Nicole nodded, doing exactly that. She didn't need to check to know her sword was gone. Only a moron would leave her with it, and these guys didn't seem like morons. Well, she couldn't believe they were because that meant she'd allowed herself to be distracted enough to be captured by said imbeciles. She needed to get them out of there, but she was feeling so damn exhausted. "Don't worry, Waverly. I… I'll get us out of here. I just need a few minutes," she managed to get out before darkness took her again, hoping it wouldn't take someone back in the kingdom forever to discover their absence.

* * *

 

"Where were they found?"

Xavier unrolled the map, pointing to the line of trees. "The horses were found here, tied to a tree."

Wynonna chewed on her thumbnail, looking between Randell and Xavier. "That's where the tree house is." She commented more to prevent silence than anything else.

Randell observed the area, familiar with the many times Nicole had run off when she was younger, to often be found in the structure built just in the tree line with Wynonna. "They left the horses. That's a good sign."

"Why is that a good thing?" Wynonna's brows furrowed.

Xavier and Randell exchanged knowing looks before Xavier spoke. "No thieves or thugs would leave behind such valuable animals." He looked at Randell who nodded. "It means whoever took Princess Waverly and Nicole did so with intent. The plan was most likely to grab them, and leave the horses behind to let us know they were taken."

Wynonna nodded, taking a deep breath. "Ok. What do we do? Someone had to see them? Are there tracks?"

"There were tracks going towards the spot." Randell wasn't going to mention the blood that had been found in the grass. He didn't think Nicole would let anything happen to the princess, but that only made him more worried about Nicole herself. "But they disappeared into the forest and it's impossible to tell where they went."

"So what? We're just going to wait around here until we find her bloody dress in a field?" Wynonna spoke, her eyes unfocused.

Wincing, Randell could admit that it had been the first thing he thought of as well, when 16 years ago, a 2 day long search had resulted in a bloody dress that had changed the kingdom forever. Before he could say anything, Randell watched as Xavier reached out, placing his hand on Wynonna's shoulder. Randell's eyes narrowed, especially when Wynonna seemed to lean towards the touch.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Xavier spoke in a reassuring tone.

Now was not the time, Randell decided. He would store the strange behavior away for later.

Everyone turned as there was a knock on the door. One of the guards entered, his face flush from the run. "Word from the gate, your Majesty. The entourage of Prince James has arrived."

Wynonna let her eyes fall shut, taking an unsteady breath. "How could this day get any worse?" She turned to Xavier. "Find them. Please."

Xavier just nodded.

Randell sighed, looking down at the map and trying to think what would be the best way to search the forest.

* * *

 

Waverly watched Nicole sleeping, making sure her chest still rose and fell with even breaths. She was still sleeping and Waverly knew Nicole would need her strength so she looked around the cage. If it weren't for the injured knight in her lap, she would be panicking. Instead, her protective instincts kicked in.

To say she felt horrible was an understatement. With a soft touch, she pushed a bit of red hair behind Nicole's ear. Her forehead was still bloody and Waverly felt the sting of tears. Looking around for a cloth, she didn't find anything and instead pulled up the edge of Nicole's cloak, soaking it with water.

Waverly used the corner of material to begin cleaning the blood from Nicole's forehead, careful not to hit the wound. "Wynonna is going to be so mad."

Nicole's eyes were closed, but her eyelids twitched with a wince. "I believe her ire will be directed more towards myself than at you, Your Highness."

Waverly let the title go, not seeing the point of protesting at the moment. "I doubt it. This… this will bring back some horrible memories for her." She didn't think of the long past event often, but how could she not while in the situation they were currently in?

"What do you mean?"

"I know you were close… closer than I ever thought was possible with Wyn… Did she ever tell you about Willa?"

Nicole shook her head slowly. "Willa?"

With a soft sigh, Waverly wet the material again. "Before your parents…," Waverly paused, shaking her head. "About two years before you came to the kingdom, I don't remember it myself as I was too young, but Wynonna was not intended to be the heir." She felt Nicole's forehead tense under her fingertips. "We had another sister, Willa, the first born."

Eyes opening instantly, Nicole sat up slightly before she gave her a doubtful look. "Your Highness, this is not the time for jokes."

Waverly pushed her back down with a soft touch. "Unfortunately it's true. My sister Willa was just a year older than Wynonna and they were very close. I was more of a third wheel, even before you got to the kingdom," she joked.

"What happened to her? How could we have spent so many years running through the darkest corners of the castle and I have never heard of her?"

"My father." Waverly responded dryly as she wiped the last of the blood away. "Willa was taken one night and killed." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Well, they searched non-stop for 2 whole days. They had almost the entire army searching the fields, the woods, for miles upon miles, but the only thing they found was the dress she'd been wearing when she disappeared, caked in dried blood. " Thinking back on the time, Waverly was surprised at how little she felt for Willa. She had been far too young to remember much besides a few stuffed animals that had been disfigured by a sister that hadn't wanted another sibling. Instead, she felt an empathetic sorrow for Wynonna, and the despair she felt over losing Willa. "My father was overcome with grief - grief which turned to rage and denial. My mother tried to console him but she had lost a daughter as well and just saying her name would send him into a fit. Finally, he issued a royal decree that no one would ever mention Willa again."

"That's…" Nicole took a deep breath, groaning softly as she adjusted her position before continuing. "That's insane. He can't just… erase someone."

"Oh you can when you are king." Waverly laughed bitterly. "He wanted to completely destroy all of her presence, but my mother refused. All of her belongings were stashed away together, all tapestries and paintings with her present were removed and put into a room that was permanently sealed." Not sure what else to do, she used a small splash of their water to rinse the blood from her fingers before offering the skin to Nicole. "Take a drink."

Thankfully, Nicole didn't refuse, drinking just a bit before coughing and flinching in pain almost instantly. She didn't have a response, just shifted again, obviously unable to find a comfortable position.

"You can say it you know," Waverly whispered, putting the skin aside.

Nicole looked up at her in question.

"Tell me you told me so."

Surprisingly, Nicole laughed.

"It's not funny."

Nicole's laugh softened to a chuckle. "No, it is definitely not, Waverly." Nicole swallowed audibly. "I just… I am not blaming you. If anyone is to blame, it's myself. It was my job to protect you. I failed."

Waverly took her own sip of water as she thought about that. There wasn't a second that she'd blamed Nicole. It had been her own fault and she wasn't above admitting that. She rolled the water over her tongue, trying to wash away the bitter taste of guilt. Twice now, Nicole had paid for her defiance. "None of this is your fault, Nicole." She set the waterskin aside but her fingers returned to smoothing down auburn waves. "I know I've been a handful lately, and I've caused you unnecessary strife, our present situation included. I just…" she let her words trail off, not wanting to think about her situation.

Nicole, however, was not one to let things die. "You just what?"

Waverly looked away, letting her hand drop to the side. "I know in a few weeks I won't be as free as I am now." She sniffled softly. "So I've been taking advantage of the bit of freedom I do have."

"Why wouldn't you be free?"

Nicole was giving her a completely confused look and Waverly remembered that she had been away for a long time. The only reason the army had returned was because the king had died. She was suddenly filled with a strange sense of dread, a hesitance that seemed out of place considering everyone in the kingdom knew. She didn't expect it to be as difficult as it was to say, "The wedding." When Nicole's confusion grew, Waverly swallowed audibly, looking away. "I'm to marry Prince James. The wedding was supposed to be this week, but with my father's death and the coronation…" She didn't expect Nicole to suddenly sit up and move away. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of the look in the eyes that turned away from her, but the sudden lack of warmth felt like a bigger loss than she was prepared to deal with.


End file.
